Beacons New Sensei
by The Baz
Summary: Madara is brought back to life against his will and is dropped into the world of Remnant, how will he survive, or better yet how will they survive. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**So I realized that theres not a single NarutoXRWBY about Madara and in my eyes that a crime so I thought I'd make an honest reader out of everyone by writing one of my own. Obviously I can't just throw a full powered Madara Uchiha into the world of Remnant right off the bat, lets be honest I doubt they'd last long if that happened. So instead Im gonna be using the good old Fanfic cliche of him being resurrected into Remnant with a body that is about 15 years old however he will still have all his knowledge and jutsu though his body will need to grow a bit before he can achieve the level of chakra reserves he had when he died. Anyway lets get to this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or RWBY. This is written for entertainment purposes only and I make no profit of any kind. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

"DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!" Madara screamed in rage as he brought his leg down on top of the head of a alpha deathstalker shattering its armor almost instantly. "OF ALL THE STUPID!" He grabbed the stinger of the Deathstalker he just killed and ripped it off. "ASININE!" He took the stinger and hurled it at a Ursa who was charging, the stinger impaled the Ursa through the stomach and pinned it to a large tree behind it. "SUCH A BIG BULLSHIT!"

Madara Uchiha, a god among ninja, the strongest Uchiha to have ever lived, and former vessel of the Ten tails was currently in the middle of throwing a tantrum. After everything that had occurred from his plans for a world of piece failing to him rekindling his friendship with Hashirama, he was ready to rest. He had made piece with his death and only wanted to pass on to see his brother once again, however it seems fate is a cruel thing. After his 'death' all he could remember was darkness before waking up in the middle of a forest with a piece of paper pinned to his chest.

Madara turned to the last of the grimm in the area, which was was a pack of Beowolves and flipped through a few hand signs. "GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION!" He shouted before spewing an enormous wave of fire which completely torches the area in front of him. Once the fire clear their was no sign at all the grimm had ever been there, or trees, or anything really. Madara just stood there panting lightly as he fell to his knees. Looking up at the sky he took a few deep breaths before pulling out the paper that was pinned to him when he woke up so he could read over it again.

_'Dear Madara Uchiha,_

_I apologize that I was unable to greet you after your death and go through this process properly, but unfortunately there was a matter of utmost urgency that need my attention. I'm sure your wondering where you are and what is going on, well I'll clear that up in this letter. You see, during your life as a shinobi you caused countless innocents to suffer and lose their lives so that you could achieve your own selfish goals. While you could try to blame it all on 'The curse of hatred' you Uchiha's have, it was all still your own choice. Now I'm by no means criticizing you as I myself have committed the very same crimes only on a much grander scale. Every so often someone will come along who catches my interest and after they die I resurrect them in a pocket dimension and offer them a second chance at life, however due to the circumstances I stated above I did not have the time to give you this briefing in person. Normally I would have asked you if you wanted to live again, if you would have said yes then congratulations your alive again. If you would have preferred not to have been brought back, well then it sucks to be you. If the latter is the case then think of this life as punishment for all the innocent people you hurt over the years and a chance for redemption. If you really want to go back to being dead I guess you could always just kill yourself, but wheres the fun in that. _

_Anyway lets get down to the important shit. The world I've sent you is a world known as Remnant, and you'll find it to be very different from the world you are familiar with. You've probably noticed that your body is a bit different then how you remember, thats because I took the liberty of resurrecting you with the body of your teenage self. If your gonna live life again you might as well start it out at a young age, and before you get mad just remember I could have made you come back as a toddler so be grateful._

_So I'm pretty sure that covers all the important stuff. Try and have a good time with your new life, you never know what kind of people you might run into. I'll drop in and check on you at some point in the future, probably, maybe, if I remember. Until then farewell._

_P.S. I got rid of the creepy ass face on your stomach for you but you can still use your wood style. Your welcome._

_-Hyru'_

Madara let out a sigh of defeat and fell back onto the grass and just stared into the sky. "A new world." He mumbled to himself. For as long as he could remember he'd had a goal to work towards, something to fight for. Now he had nothing. "What do I do now?" He asked himself.

Madara laid there on the ground for a long time just thinking about everything that had happened throughout his life. He must have been there for a couple hours because in the distance he heard a loud roaring sound approaching, though he never looked up he knew it was headed towards his location. Minutes later the source of the noise flew over Madara and began hovering. It seemed to be a large metal bird of some sort though he could see life signs inside of it with his Sharingan. "Some kind of vehicle perhaps?" Madara picked himself up off the ground and looked at the thing hovering about thirty feet above him with moderate interest. After a few more seconds of hovering there the thing began to slowly lower itself to the ground.

Once it finally touched down the side opened up revealing a compartment and four teenage looking girls stepped out. The first thing Madara noticed now that he had a better look was their chakra, or lack there of. Generally a persons chakra is blue in color but there are exceptions to this. These four girls all radiated some form of whiteish energy Madara had never seen before. Madara stepped forward and gave a slight bow. "Greetings." He said loud enough to be heard over the machine behind them.

The youngest looking one who was wearing a red cape stepped forward. "Hi there. We're here because our headmaster got a report of a large heat signature at this location and we are suppose to come check it out. You would happen to have seen anything would?" She asked with a smile.

"What are you doing all the way out here alone and without a weapon, its dangerous. This isn't a place for children to be messing around!" The one with white hair asked in a slightly hostile tone.

"Weiss, don't be rude." The one in red snapped.

"Please." Madara interrupted them and gaining their attention. "Its alright, these are valid questions. My name is Madara and as for why I'm out here." He paused for a moment debating whether to tell the truth or not. "Somebody just dropped me off out here. Also if I had to venture a guess I'd say I was the source of your heat signature. I was attacked by a group of evil looking creatures and used a very large flame based technique to dispose of them. Looking back I may have gone a bit overboard with it but I was in an emotional state at the time." He gestured to the large area of scorched earth around them.

"You were attacked by grimm and you beat them all by yourself with only fire type dust? Not bad." The blonde said joining in on the conversation.

"Wait, so your saying that someone just dropped you off in the middle of a grimm infested forest with nothing to protect yourself with but some dust?" Weiss asked very skeptical. "Guys we need to talk." She then pulled the other three girls away and began whispering.

After a few minutes they turned back to him and the girl in the red cape stepped forward. "Um Madara, I was wondering if you could possibly come with us? We're pretty sure our Headmaster would like to speak with you, after that we can help get you back to your home." The girl asked trying to look nice.

Madara contemplated this for a moment. His past as a shinobi had taught him to always be on your guard which lead to paranoia, however after pondering over it he decided this was a good chance to learn more about where he is. If he was gonna be forced to live in this world, it was better to be educated. "Very well, take me to your master." The girl smile and gestured to the machine. Madara was a bit hesitant at first to get in the strange thing but decided it wouldn't do him any good to look weak. Moments after they all got in the machine it lifted off the ground and took off into the direction it came from.

The ride wasn't long and it gave Madara time to check out the girls he was with. The red one seemed to be the youngest and least experienced of the for but also seemed to be the leader. The white one was the easiest to get a read on, she was the classic rich girl trying to prove herself. The blonde was very carefree and strong willed, much like another blonde he'd met recently. Finally the black one who seemed to be by far the most reserved of the four, she also seemed to be the most suspicious of Madara, stealing glances at him when she thought he wouldn't notice. He also noticed her Bow would twitch every once in a while. The good thing about the Sharingan was that you notice everything.

Once they finally arrived at their location the door opened up to show an older looking man with gray hair, a cane and a cup of steaming liquid was standing there waiting for them along with another blonde haired woman. They all walked down the ramp together.

"Welcome back girls, I'm glad your mission went without a hitch. And I assume this is the young man you mentioned in your report?" He said glancing over at Madara. "May I ask your name young man?"

"Its proper etiquette to give your name first before asking anothers." Madara said noticing the suspicious look the gray haired man was trying to hide.

The blonde woman next to him was about to say something when he raised his hand. "Ah yes, my apologies. I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy." He said formally introducing himself.

Madara sighed as he realized how this was going to go down and decided to just skip the pleasantries. He closed his eyes. "Lets stop this dancing." He said before opening his eyes to reveal his Mangekyou Sharingan instantly trapping the headmaster within a Tsukuyomi.

Ozpin was caught off guard when everything around him changed. Everything was upside down and had changed color to black and red. "There, now we may talk freely to our hearts content. Welcome to my world Professor Ozpin."

Ozpin turned around to see Madara standing upside down, or more specifically right side up while he himself was upside down. Ozpin tried to compose himself. "Where are we?"

"We are still in the same place we were moments ago. This is nothing more then an illusion I have created within your mind. In here we may speak freely." Madara explained "I'd like to ask you a few questions if I may."

Ozpin was still trying to take in what was happening, it wasn't everyday that someone was able to surprise him. "Very well, ask."

"Are you a powerful man Ozpin, would you say you have influence?" Madara asked

Ozpins eyes narrowed. "I'd say hold a respectable amount of pull in this kingdom, why?"

"Well as you'll come to realize later when you try to identify me, you'll find that I am not in any kind of records you have." Madara explained.

"And why might that be?" Ozpin asked not even trying to hide his suspicion anymore.

Madara paused. "Are you a trustworthy man Ozpin?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Good because what I'm about to tell you is to never be repeated without my permission. Is that clear?" Madara asked the man who nodded.

"Everything I'm about to tell you is true, whether you believe it or not is entirely up to you though. My name is Madara Uchiha and I am not from this world..."

**Multiple Genjutsu hours later**

"And I then awoke in the forest with this note pinned to my chest." Madara finished gesturing to the note in his hand.

Ozpin who was sitting in a chair that Madara had conjured up for him earlier was having a bit of trouble digesting all of this. "So let me get all this straight. You are a Ninja from another world who died and was then resurrected into our world by some being known simply as Hyru?"

"I am well aware of how all of this may sound to you." Madara replied.

"May I ask what your plans for this world may be? If you are as powerful as you claim then I'd like to know your intentions." Ozpin asked.

"In all honesty I have none. I have no goal or direction. I have no real clue what to do with myself really." Madara said with a sigh.

Ozpin thought to himself for a few minutes. "Why not come teach at my academy?" He said smiling at the idea of having someone as powerful as this teaching his student. Normally he wouldn't believe such a fantastic story such as the one he just heard but something about the boy in front of him made him believe. It was easy to tell that the boy had seen plenty of war in his time even though there hadn't been a war in the past thirty years, and he didn't look a day over 15.

"Excuse me?"

"Come work for me. If you come teach at my school I can pull some strings and have a fake identity created for you along with a fake history. Im thinking something like your a child prodigy from Vacuo or something like that. If your truly from another world like you said then you have nowhere to live, no money, no connections. Im offering you a place here." Ozpin reasoned.

Madara was surprised by the offer to say the least. He took a moment to think about it, he didn't really have any better options opened to him. "What did you have in mind as far as what I'd be teaching?" He asked still weighing his options.

"According to what you've told me, you are well versed in hand to hand combat. Well I've been considering adding that to the curriculum for a few years now, and you sound like a perfect teacher." Ozpin explained.

"Hm." Madara thought deeply. "Very well Ozpin, you have a deal." He finally decided holding out his hand to shake.

"Glad to here, now if we could head to my office we can begin setting all this in motion." The moment their hands touched they were back in the real world and no time appeared to have past at all.

"What do you mean dancing?" Ruby asked confused from behind.

Ozpin smiled. "Don't worry about it miss Rose. If you'd be so kind Mr. Madara as to follow me." Madara nodded and began following Ozpin towards the large tower leaving a confused group of girls behind them.

"Wait when did Professor Ozpin learn his name?" Ruby asked herself as they all began heading towards the dorms.

**And thats the first chapter. I will admit Madara will most likely be a bit OOC in this but that mainly because I want to give him a bit of personality. Also I need yalls help deciding who to pair him with if anybody at all.**

**Ruby- 0**

**Yang- 0**

**Weiss- 0**

**Blake- 0**

**Velvet- 0**

**Coco- 0**

**Other- 0**

**No pairing- 0**

**Anyway place your votes in the reviews and tell me what you all think. I hope you all liked it. LATER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I tallied up the votes and read what yall had to say and have decided for the time being that there will be no pairing unless I get struck by a bolt of inspiration. Alright with that out of the way lets get down to it. Enjoy.**

Madara was feeling really good right now. It hadn't really occurred that he hadn't had a good bath or slept in a nice bed in years, until a few days ago when they gave him his own room at the school. He'd also gotten so use to wearing his armor that he forgot what it felt like to wear civilian cloths. The day after his arrival at Beacon Ozpin had given him a plastic card and sent him into town telling him to purchase himself some new clothes and anything else he may need and sure enough he did, even if he spent a little more than Ozpin had expected.

He was wearing a silk black shortened ukata that went down to his mid thigh and a pair of matching black silk pants. On his feet were a pair rectangular wooden clogs that. Across the back of his ukata he had the Uchiha crest sewn in.

At the moment he was on his way to his first class where he'd be teaching hand to hand combat to the students here at the academy. As he approached the door he noticed Ozpin standing in the way. "So, are you ready for your first day?" Ozpin asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"This actually isn't my first time teaching. In my younger days I use to help teach some of the younger clan members. I doubt this will be to difficult." Madara stated flatly.

"I think you'll find that our student are a bit different than your old ones. Come on I'll introduce you." Ozpin and Madara both entered the classroom to see the students sitting behind there desks which were elevated more and more the further they went back. Ozpin stepped in front of all the students and cleared his throat getting everyones attention while Madara stood slightly to the side behind him. "Good day children, today is the first day of a new class we've added this year. Welcome to hand to hand combat fundamentals, let me introduce your teacher. Madara Uchiha."

Madara stepped forward ignoring all the whispering going on between the students. "Professor you've got to be joking. How do expect any of us to learn from a kid?" Asked an orange haired boy near the back.

Ozpin was about to reply when Madara stepped forward. "I may be young but I can guarantee I have more combat experience than anyone in this room. I do not care what you think of me but while you are in my class you will show me the respect I deserve or a failing grade will be the least of your problems. Any further questions?" He asked the class. Once it was clear nobody was going to say anything Madara turned to Ozpin. "Thank you headmaster, I can take it from here." Ozpin nodded before taking his leave.

Once he'd left Madara walked over and picked up a chart of of his desk and gave it a quick once over. "Lets see here, Mr Winchester please step forward." He called to the boy who had questioned him earlier. The boy made his way to the front of the room. "Im going to use you as a standard to see what kind of hand to hand skill level I can expect from the other students. When I say go I want you to attack me with everything you've got, if within 30 seconds you can land a single hit on me then you and your team will be given perfect scores for the next three weeks." Madara added that last part merely as motivation, there was no way Cardin could ever land a blow on Madara. Even if he was blindfolded with both arms tied around his back he could probably still take on every student here without much issue.

"Wait, so your saying that not only will I not get in trouble for knocking your smug ass around but I'll actually get rewarded for it? Hell yeah." Cardin was getting pumped while the other students were whispering about whats going on.

"I hope he'll be okay." One red headed girl whispered to her partner.

"Yes, thats the jist of it. Your 30 seconds starts... NOW!" Cardin immediately lunged forward with an attempt to catch Madara with a right hook witch he merely backed away from. Madara continued looking over the chart in his hand barely paying any real attention to Cardin who was now getting more frustrated, every punch or kick he threw was either sidestepped or just missed completely.

According to the chart the strongest combatants in this class are Pyrrha Neekos, Yang Xaio Long, and Lie Ren. While the students with the highest grades are Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren again, and Blake Belladonna. "Time." Madara said after the 30 second mark past. "Thank you Mr. Winchester, your random flailing was very helpful." This got a chuckle out of the rest of the students while Cardin made his way back to his seat with a bruised ego.

"Alright, can anyone tell me what wins a fight between to unarmed opponents?" Madara asked the class.

A young blonde boy who Madara could instantly tell had never spent a real day of his life on the battle field raised his hand. "Uh strength?" He said with little confidence.

"No strength has very little to do with it really. It's technique, the martial arts were invented so that weak people could defend themselves again those who are stronger than themselves. You can be the strongest man in the world but its useless if you don't know how to use that strength." Madara explained however he noticed how the boy looked a bit confused. "Heres an example. According to your files Mr. Lie Ren there is the most experienced among you in hand to hand combat. Now if I put him into a fight with say, Cardin who is physically stronger the Ren, then Ren would come out on top even though he didn't have the same physical prowess as Cardin. He would win because he has greater technique and skill in this area of combat."

"Alright, Now we're going to watch a quick spar between Ms. Valkyrie and Ms. Schnee."

**2 hours later**

Madara was currently sitting at the faculty lunch room table with a half eaten bowl of beef stew in front of him and a notebook he was currently writing in. At the moment he was using the data he'd gotten earlier from watching the students fight to come up with courses that would fit their skill levels. As they stood without their weapons each student could barely be considered genin level with the exception of Lie Ren who was on the level of high Genin in hand to hand combat.

From what he'd seen from videos of their fights while using their weapons the average student was around the skill level of the average Chunin. The only person who really caught his interest was Juane Arc, the boys academic grades were mediocre at best and his combat skills were terrible. The only redeeming factor the boy had going for him was that he was a decent tactician. From what Madara had been told this school was one of the best in the world where only the best could get in, so how the hell did he get in.

Madara was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a slight cry of pain. "Ow, please stop." He looked over at the source he saw team CRDL picking on a girl with rabbit ears. "That hurts." The boys were laughing and Madara sighed. He never liked bullies, not that he ever had any. He just never liked the thought of them, which is ironic because someone back in his own world could consider him the ultimate bully.

Madara got up and walked over to the small group ready to do his job as a mentor and help his students. "Is there a problem here?" He asked with his arms crossed.

Cardin and his team turned and saw Madara standing there looking less than pleased. "Nope no problem, we're just playing around with this animal here." He said giving another tug on her ear making her wince. At this point other student began to pay attention to what was happening.

"Mr. Winchester I understand that your feeling a bit self conscious about your inadequate performance in class today, but that is no reason to take your frustration out on other students. I will also not tolerate racism in my presence, now be a good little tool and let go of the poor girls ears." Madara said all this in a monotone voice and a blank face, everyone in the lunchroom had stopped to listen to the exchange and were doing their best to keep from laughing.

Cardin's face had turned a bright red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment and he let go of Velvets ears and stood up. He stepped forward to get into Madara's face trying to intimidate him with their height, though once you've taken on all nine tailed beasts, multiple kages, and an entire army of shinobi at once, there wasn't much left that could scare you. "What did you say to be you little brat?" Cardin growled.

"So your hard of hearing as well as stupid, how unfortunate for you. Let me say it a little louder, your an embarrassment to every one of your classmates and I truly pity the poor bastards who have to call you their leader." That was the last straw. Cardin cocked his arm back and threw a punch only for Madara to catch his arm by the wrist. "You just attempted to attack a teacher. Thats grounds for expulsion from this academy you know." Hearing this caused Cardin to realize what he'd just done and he got a worried look on his face. "I'll tell you what Mr Winchester, if you get on your hands and knees and beg Ms. Velvet over there for forgiveness for bullying her a swear to never do it again, I'll let you off with a minor punishment."

Cardin looked at Madara and then a Velvet. He hated the idea of getting on his knees in front of a faunus especially in front of so many, but he also knew that Madara was right that he could be expelled for what he did. "Shit." Doing his best to swallow his pride by thinking about one day becoming a huntsman he got down on his hands and knees. "Velvet I apologize for what my team and I have done to you and I promise that it will never happen again." He felt like he was gonna vomit after saying all that to a faunus but at least he wouldn't get expelled.

"Good, now for your punishment." Madara brought his foot up only to slam it down onto Cardins hand that was still on the ground shattering multiple bones. Cardin screamed in pain and grasped his hand. "Take him to the infirmary." After saying that Madara turned around and began walking back to his table.

Team RWBY and JNPR who had been watching had to suppress a shiver as they watched him walk away as if he didn't just crush a students hand. Ruby asked herself out loud. "Who did we bring back?"

**Another chapter down, sorry if it seemed a bit rushed but it was a bit rushed so sorry. Anyway tell me what yall thought in the reviews. LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so lets get to this. Now Im that a Naruto fanatic like many of you may be but I do love Madara and I also love writing for you guys so rest assured that even if I may not love Naruto as much as many of you do I am still going to give this shit my everything. Enjoy.**

It was a rainy day at Beacon academy and Jaune was walking down the hallway with a terrified expression on his face. After todays classes were over he got a message on his scroll from Professor Uchiha to come to his class room. Normally when a student is called to a classroom by a teacher they only get scolded for having low grades or goofing off, however after yesterdays incident in the cafeteria it was made very clear that Madara Uchiha was not a normal teacher.

Jaune was terrified of what was going to happen to him once he arrived. His teammates all assured him that he'd be fine though he was still scared.

As he approached the door to the classroom he could hear arguing from inside. "You can not just go around maiming our students however you please, that is not the kind of school we run here young man!" Shouted a voice he recognized as being Ms. Goodwitch.

"The boy should feel lucky that I merely broke a few fingers, where I come from if a student attempts to strike their master then they would lose the limb with which they tried to strike." Madara shouted back.

"Well thats not how we operate here! Honestly what was Ozpin thinking hiring a child to work as a professor here, its embarrassing is what it is." She insulted him.

"ENOUGH! You will not refer to me as a child, I have not been a child sense I took my first life at age eight. If you have a problem with with my employment here as a instructor then I'd be happy to settle this in the arena, otherwise talk to Ozpin because I will NOT be insulted in my own classroom! Now leave, I have more important matters to attend to then to listen to you." Moments later the door burst open and out walked a livid looking Glynda Goodwitch.

Great, not only was Madara scary in general but now he's scary and pissed off all at once. "Mr. Arc, please come in and take a seat." He heard his name called. Not wanting to anger him further Juane did as he was told. He felt silly being afraid of someone younger than him but something about him just seemed off.

Madara took a seat behind his desk and closed his eyes for about thirty seconds before taking a deep breath and letting it out. He then proceeded to pick up a file lying on his desk and started skimming. "Juane Arc, age 17. Fifth child out of eight to Albert and Susanne Arc. Graduated with high marks from Warden Academy and won second place in a regional combat tournament. You come from a long line of revered hunters." He then dropped the file back onto the desk. "An impressive set of qualifications, though not impressive enough to warrant a need to confirm any of it." Madara then pulled four slips of paper out from his sleeve and threw one at each of the walls in the room. When they made contact with the walls they stuck to them like they were glued there and a seal appeared on each.

Juane was a bit startled by this. "There now nothing that is said here will leave this room. Mr. Arc I know you faked your qualification to get into this school." Juanes eyes widened as he heard this though he just kept looking at his hands in his lap. He knew this would happen sooner or later but he hoped it would last a bit longer. "What you've done is an incredibility stupid and irresponsible thing. You have not only put your own life at risk by coming here but you've also put the lives of your teammates at risk as well. Every member of a team must be capable of carrying their own weight while in the field or the whole team is put at risk. Your team has had to take the burden of carrying your ass upon their shoulders and everyone has suffered because of it. So tell me Mr. Arc, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Juane didn't know what to say, he'd never thought of how much more difficult he was making it for everyone else. "I'm sorry, your absolutely right. I don't deserve to be here."

"Juane why do you wish to be a hunter?" Madara asked.

"Because just as you said, I come from a long line of hunters, I don't want to be helpless anymore. I want to be a hero to be looked up to and not a scared little kid anymore." Juane stated with extra strength in his words.

"What would you be willing to do to become a hunter?"

Juane looked up at Madara and was slightly startled to see that his eyes had turned blood red and had black dots around the pupils. It was as if he could see right through him. Juane got a hold of himself. "Anything, I willing to do whatever it takes to becomes a hunter."

Madara listened to his answer and watched his body language with his sharingan taking in every single muscle movement looking for a sign of lying and he found none. "Very well, I will not reveal this to anyone else under the condition that you begin coming here everyday after class for special training. You will also be starting a new fitness regiment starting today." Juane looked elated at this news however the happiness was short lived as he saw the look on his new mentors face. "Don't look so happy Juane, I can guarantee that this training will be the most brutal and grueling experience of your life. By the time I'm done with you, you will either be one of the greatest hunters to ever live or you will die. There are no other options." Hearing this seriously shook Juane, he had no clue what he was getting himself into. "Now go back to your dorm and get some rest, starting tomorrow your going to need it."

Juane nodded and made his way to the door still digesting what just happened. Madara just watched as he left before putting his feet up onto his desk. "I wonder if he'll survive." He thought out loud however his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden massive headache that forced him to hold his head. "Ah shit." He cursed after it ended moments later. "I always hate that." The headache he just experienced was caused by a massive amount of knowledge being poured into his head at once.

Earlier that day he had gotten Ozpin to shut off access to the library for a few hours so that he could gain as much information as he could on this world. He summoned forth around fifty shadow clones and set them to work reading every book in the library. Using their sharingan they were able to read through and memorize an entire book in around a minute. After a few hours of doing this they had managed to burn through almost the entire library ignoring unimportant things such as cook books, or fictional stories. He was much more interested in other subjects such as history, biology, and especially the study of dust. However taking in all this information at once can be quite taxing.

He took a couple deep breaths before taking out his scroll that he had gotten from Ozpin and only had a small amount of trouble learning to use and sent a message to Ozpin telling him he was done with the library. These scrolls that everyone here has are truly amazing little devices. To be able to communicate at large distances with only the touch of a button was truly a marvelous thing, though these people take it for granted. Madara shook his head as he pushed everything he'd just learned out of his mind. "I need some fresh air."

**One week later**

Juane swung his blade downwards towards Madara's head, though he just side stepped it and grabbed Juanes wrist and twisted it forcing him to drop the blade and fall to his knees. He did this all in one fluid motion that looked as if he'd done it a million times. He let go of Juanes wrist and turned to the class.

"And that is how you disarm an opponent wielding a one handed weapon quickly. Thank you for assisting me with that Mr. Arc, you may take your seat." Juane picked his sore body up off the floor and dragged himself back to his seat as he was told.

Madara Hadn't been joking when he told Juane that his new training would be like torture, the first day Madara gave him leg and arm weights that were twenty pounds each as well as a vest to wear under his usual clothes that weighs fifty pounds. He is forced to wear these at all times except when he baths and sleeps. Other than that he is to never take them off. On the second day Madara forced him to climb the Beacon cliff with his bare hands.

It had been one hellish experience after another and he hadn't learned a single thing about combat yet. When he asked when he'd learn to fight Madara merely said. "You must learn to crawl before you can walk." After a week of all this his body felt like it was about to crumble under him, every step he took was a struggle.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. "Alright, for your home work I want a three page report written on your favorite martial arts style and why you believe it is superior to others. Dismissed." Everybody grumbled about the homework as they left while Madara made his way to Ms. Goodwitch's combat class. Ozpin thought it would be a good idea to try and create a better relationship between the two teachers by having Madara help with her class, it was also a way of punishing him for breaking Cardins hand.

After a few minutes he entered the arena style classroom and walked to the center so he was standing next to her. "Okay children, today Professor Uchiha will be assisting in our class." Madara could tell she hated calling him professor which made him smirk. "Would anyone like to volunteer to fight him?"

Madara stepped forward and said. "Actually I was hoping to have a match against team RWBY. From what I've seen in their files they are very well rounded and should provide any interesting match." He said getting a slight look of shock from the crowd.

Glynda didn't look impressed. "You wish to fight the entirety you team RWBY at once?" He gave a nod with a smirk. "Girls, are you up for this?"

"Yeah! Team RWBY never backs down from a challenge!" Their energetic leader shouted causing their W and B to facepalm while Y got just as pumped as her sister.

Glynda sighed. "Very well, go prepare for the match." She then turned to Madara. "Try not to embarrass yourself." She said with a slight trace of anger.

"Trust me, I won't."

**Next chapter will be the first real fight of this story so be prepared. Anyway I got heartburn so Imma gonna go get some Rolaids. LATER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I probably already said this but dammit Imma say it again. Go check out some of my other stories if you get the chance, theres nothing I love more than reading your comments and hear your feedback. Anyway congrats to all you kiddies out there who are now on summer break. Enjoy.**

Madara watched as the four girls prepared for the match, though it was obvious that they were a bit skeptical of his ability to take them all on at once. They kept giving him worried glances and the like. Glynda walked up to him holding her scroll.

"Professor I seem to be having difficulty syncing up your aura signature with our system." She explained in an annoyed tone. Glynda was against this whole situation from the very start, mainly cause she still thought that he was only a child. Honestly Madara was tempted to just tell her the truth just so she'd shut up to him.

"Ah yes aura. Unfortunately I've never used it before so I doubt you'll have any luck with finding it." He said in a monotoned voice.

"You've never unlocked your aura?!" Ruby shouted getting the attention of the whole class.

Slightly annoyed by this Madara turned to the girl. "No Ms. Rose I have not. I have never needed it before and have survived plenty without it. Though only a fool refuses an option to gain extra power when offered. Ms. Goodwitch would you be welling to do me the honor of unlocking my aura for me?" He asked somewhat interested in gaining this new ability.

Goodwitch sighed. "Very well. Close your eyes and concentrate on your center." She lefted her hand to his forehead and began a small chant. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." While she said these words they both began to glow, Glynda let out a light purple color, while Madara exuded a pitch black color with tiny hints of blue here and there.

The moment she ended the chant there was a small burst of energy from Madara that caused many students hair to be blown back a bit like a gust of wind, however those hit by the energy could all feel a chill run down their spines. Ms. Goodwitch fell to her knees panting. Madara knelt down next to her. "Are you alright Professor?" He asked not truly worried for her health as much as not wanting to explain to Ozpin how Ms. Goodwitch fainted during class.

Glynda panted a bit more as she caught her breath. "Incredible, never in my life have I ever felt such a huge amount of aura. Its almost inhuman." She muttered to herself as she started picking herself up. After a few seconds on her scroll Madaras picture appeared on the overhead monitor with a green bar underneath it, while Team RWBY's pictures were just across. "Professor do you have a weapon you plan on using or will you be using your hands?" Goodwitch asked as she took her position at the edge of the arena.

Madara thought about this for a moment before a idea popped into his head, he subtlety activated his Rinnegan and out of his wrists he produced two chakra rods each about two feet long, though to everyone else it just looked like he had them in his sleeves. "I will be using my rods for this match if that is acceptable." Back in his old life he never truly got the chance to explore the abilities granted to him by his Rinnegan, and while he couldn't use things like summons right now he could still play with his options a bit.

"Very well, then begin." She announced the start of the match.

The four girls each took up positions surrounding him all still looking a bit uneasy with the situation. "Team RWBY, if I may give you some advice." This got the attention of all the girls. "Come at me with the intent to kill me and hold nothing back, otherwise I cannot assure your safety." Saying this he charge towards Yang with staggering speed and thrust the end of his right rod at her throat.

She leaned back just in time and the rod hit her aura causing it to bounce off slightly. The countered by throwing a right hook though Madara saw this and grabbed the arm with his and flipped her over his shoulder throwing her into Ruby who was charging in from behind. He then began twirling his rob in a circle blocking shots from Blake who was providing covering fire for her two downed teammates. As he was blocking the rounds Weiss came in from the left and activated her rapiers dust chamber shooting out a large ball of fire.

"Interesting." He threw the rod he wasn't using straight through the inferno and held up his hand towards the attack. "Shinra Tensei." An invisible force dispersed the flames as well as accelerated the thrown rod catching the white hair girl off guard. Her aura kept her from being skewered though her bar took a hit. Seeing the two sisters now back on their feet he charged Rudy all the while still being assaulted by dust rounds from Blake. After a brief moment of thought he held out his hand towards Blake as he notice Ruby prepare to open fire herself. "Bansho Ten'in." He muttered pulling the faunus towards him at great speed before Ruby opened fire.

Rudy fired upon Madaras back but just before the rounds made contact he jumped into the air dodging them completely. To Rubys horror the rounds she fire continued on and struck Blake full on in the chest before she hit the ground hard once the jutsu wore off. "Blake!" Ruby shouted running to her downed teammate. "Blake are you okay?" She asked worried kneeling down next to her.

"Worrying about an injured teammate in battle will do nothing but get you killed." Came Madaras voice from behind. Ruby turned to see a sight that would cause her nightmares for the next month. Standing over her draped in the shadows caused by the overhead light was Madara whose eyes were a strange purple color and had a slight ripple look to them. "If an ally falls in battle, you leave them behind and fight on." He raised his hand with his rod about to strike when he was hit from the side by Yang whose hair appeared to be on fire. He managed to regain his footing with his chakra and once he came to a stop took a second to rub his jaw. "Nice impact."

"Your wrong, you never leave your friends behind no matter what! Only a monster would abandon them!" Yang shouted clearly angry. Weiss joined the group next to Yang as Ruby helped Blake back to her feet, she had take a bad hit to her aura, she was only a sliver above red.

"Those are words only someone who has never experienced war can speak. Such ideals are honor able and pretty, but thats not how the world works. Sometimes in battle you will face situation where if you try to save your friend it will only lead to your own death and that of others. The world is an ugly place, and the sooner you realize that the sooner you'll grow up to be a true warrior. One who won't needlessly get themself killed trying to be a hero and save everyone. Someone like Summer Rose." Madara said this to get a reaction out of the girls and it worked wonders.

"The hell does our mom have to do with this." Yang roared beyond angry.

Madara chuckled. "She's the perfect example. I read the report for the mission she died on. She died trying to save a teammate from a pack of Ursa major and only ended up getting herself killed in the process. She even failed to save the man to, so because of her foolishness two hunters were lost instead of just one and two families felt the pain. I gotta say I feel for your father, not one but two wives. Thats gotta hurt."

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Yang screamed rushing in recklessly only to have a chakra and aura enhanced punch to the face sending her to the ground. Madara followed up by bringing his foot down into her stomach so hard she spat blood.

"You monster!" He heard Ruby yell as she followed her sisters example with tears in her eyes.

Madara sidestepped and clotheslined her at the neck before grabbing her by the hair and slamming her face into the floor breaking the tile. Madara then dashed towards Weiss and Blake who still hadn't registered that two of their teammates were now down for the count. Madara took advantage of this by jumping and planting his knee into Blakes face sending her flying out of the ring. When he landed he turned to Weiss who was staring at him trembling in fear.

Seeing this look in her eye, this look of pure terror seemed to wake Madara up from his current state of mind. These girls weren't his enemies, they were his students and he may have just traumatized them for life. After so long of nothing but war it had become all he knew. He looked over at the two sisters on the ground looking completely pathetic. "I forfeit." He said quietly before walking towards the door of the room.

He could hear Glynda calling his name to come back but he ignored her and as soon as he was through the door he took off in a dead sprint which for him looked like a blur moving down the hallways. Once he was outdoors he made his way towards the cliff near the emerald forest and jumped down creating a crater where he landed, then took off at full speed and didn't stop for a few minutes and he stopped next to a very old looking tree. he looked down at his hands. "Izuna, what have I become."

**Sorry for the wait my dear friends but I was busy on my journey through life. Madara seems to have had a slap in the face over who he is as a person and doesn't seem to like it very much. What do you guys think? Should Madara try to better himself as a human being or should he remain his evil self, tell me in the reviews. LATER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so before we begin I thought that I'd make some things clear. I have absolutely no intentions of turning Madara fucking Uchiha into a goody goody boy scout. No he will always and forever be the asshole we know and love however that doesn't mean that we can't have him be more human. I thinking of him actually having the ability to show some kind of compassion and decency and not ALWAYS be the super arch-villain that goes around kicking puppies and water-boarding the elderly. Also I've put some thought into it and Madara is over a hundred years old, pretty much anyone he could get with could be considered to young for him so I figure that its acceptable for him to possibly have a pairing and I already have my thoughts on who. Anyway now that thats out of the way lets get to this. Enjoy.**

Madara had spent the last few hours meditating over the events that had occurred as of yet. When he opened his eyes he noticed it was getting dark out and if he didn't head back soon Glynda might try to put together a search party. Strangely he had very few run ins with grimm in all the time he was out there. Smaller grimm would attack him on sight but the larger older grimm seemed to be keeping their distance as if they could sense that messing with him was suicide. If he was completely honest it felt good being recognized for how powerful you really are even if it was just by semi-mindless beasts.

Madara picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off before he began head back towards the school. He pulled out his scroll to see he had one message from Ozpin, it read. 'Problem?'

Madara typed out the reply. 'I'm handling it.' And sent it before putting his scroll away.

Once he made it to the cliff and began chakra walking up the side he figured out what he'd have to do. A student cannot learn from a teacher they hate, he needed to speak with team RWBY.

**Team RWBY's dorm room**

At the moment team RWBY were trying to go about their daily routine before bed though with a noticeable damper on the mood. Ruby was curled up in a ball under her covers listening to music. Yang was nursing a large bruise on her cheek with ice while on her scroll. Blake had her nose in a book ignoring the ache from her black eye. And finally Weiss who out of all the girls walked away with the least damage was finishing up some homework.

After the match earlier it had taken nearly an hour to get Yang to regain consciousness and it took Ruby twice as long to stop crying about it all. At first Yang was furious about the whole ordeal but then uncharacteristically slumped into a slight depression. Weiss was clearly trying to keep it all out of her mind by keeping busy but it was easy to she she was shaken by it all. Blake just sank back into her little shell and blocked everything out.

All in all there was an air of gloom around the room. The silence was broken by a knock on the door. Weiss got up and walked to answer it. "What do you wa-" She froze when she saw who it was.

Madara stood there arms crossed with a frown on his face. "Good evening. I'd like to speak with you, may I come in?" Wordlessly Weiss stepped aside and Madara stepped in the room instantly gaining hateful, shocked and angry glares from Yang and Blake. Ruby was still under her covers and didn't know he was hear.

"What the hell do you want?" Yang growled with enough venom to make most men tremble though Madara is as far from most men as you can get.

"I've come hoping to discuss what happened during our match today. If you could please inform your sister of my presence I would be grateful." He said as he grabbed a chair sitting at the desk in the room. Yang hesitated to do as he said for a moment before turning to her sisters bed.

She shook her lightly and Ruby lifted her head to see her. "Sis, we have a visitor." Ruby looked around until her eyes fell on Madara and she gained a fearful expression.

"Hello Ms. Rose. I have come to speak with you and your team about the match we had earlier. Are you okay with this?" He asked though she didn't answer. After a glance at her sister she finally nodded. "Thank you. I understand that some of thing I may have said were rather uncalled for, mainly my comment about your mother. I would like to apologize for bringing her into the matter when it was unneeded to do so. My intentions were to anger you so that you'd fight harder, while this worked it had regretful effects. For all this I apologize." He gave a light bow of his head before continuing. "I will not however apologize for what I said about leaving fallen comrades behind. At a young age I lost my mother as well as three of my four brothers. More recently I lost my last remaining brother as well leaving me alone in this world." As he said this the girls seemed to soften up ever so slightly.

"I tell you this so you know that I am aware of the pain of loss. I fought in wars and know what it is to hold a dying comrade in your arms as he bleeds to death from a terrible injury, I have slit the throat of a friend who was mortally wounded so he wouldn't suffer a long painful death. I grew up and was raised by the cruel hands of war so this is all natural to me. You however are not like me and I realize that now." He took a second to look around the room at the girls who were no quite sure how to react to this information. "You children have grown up in a time of peace and progress the likes of which my home has never seen. Because of this you are all to soft to truly understand how ugly this world can be. This is not your fault and in truth is a rather good thing." Madara actually let an almost unnoticeable smile onto his face.

"For as long as I can remember I have dreamed of a world of peace. Now that I live in one all I think about is war, rather ironic wouldn't you say." He let out a small chuckle. "My point is that I may have made a slight error in my teachings and tried to make you to much like myself and how I was taught. I will amend this error." Madara stood up and began for the door. "I truly do hope we can all put this behind us and move on. Good night children." He said closing the door behind him leaving a quiet room.

"You think what he was saying was true, about losing his friends and family I mean?" Ruby asked from her bed.

"Im not really sure sis. I just can't get a read on that guy at all. One minute he's the devil himself, the next he apologizes." She said in a sad voice. "Well lets get to bed its getting late."

Outside the door Madara made his way across the hall and knocked on team JNPRs door. There was a few moments of silence before the door swung open. "HELLOOOOOO." Shouted Nora in a sing song voice. Her smile never wavered as Madara pinched the bridge of his nose. Over the past week he'd come to realized that the girl in front of him was completely mad, he'd found himself on multiple occasions on the verge of throttling the girl when she wouldn't shut up in class. He wasn't quite sure how a model pupils like Lie Ren could put up with her let alone fall for her. While Nora had made it clear a couple times in the cafeteria that they weren't courting, or as these kids call it, being together-together, it was clear to Madara's infallible eye that the boy was completely head over heels for her. This wasn't exactly obvious to see, Ren was very good at hiding his feelings, but theres no hiding from Madara.

"Please tell Mr. Arc Im here." Madara said with a slight hint of annoyance at the girl.

"Master Madara?" Juane said from his place on his bed. Ever since they began his private training Madara had insisted that Juane refer to him as Master, as is custom back in his world when a man takes an apprentice. It was funny how Juane had absolutely no idea how many people would literally kill to have Madara mentor them.

"I was busy earlier with other matters and had to skip training. I assume you did your exercises as usual?" Madara asked.

"Yes sir." Nobody else in the room was really paying close attention to the conversation, they all already knew about their special training. After the second day of training Madara made Juane inform his squad about everything. At first they were surprised that he didn't earn his way into Beacon, however they soon accepted him and supported him and his new training.

"Good, tomorrow you and I are going to be going into the city so that I may look into acquiring a new weapon and possibly some armor. I'll tell Ozpin so you will be excused from your usual classes so be at the airships at Nine O'clock sharp. If you are a moment late I will increase the number of squats and pull ups you must do by five hundred for an entire week." After saying this Madara turned and left a pale Juane. He already had an incredibly difficult work out regime without those additions.

Hearing that actually made him tempted to just go camp out by the airships tonight just to be sure he's not late. "OOOH! Your going into town tomorrow? Here I have a list of things I need you to pick up for me!" Nora shouted as she ran around looking for a pen and paper.

"I hate my life." Juane groaned.

**In Madara's room**

Madara laid on his bed, eyes closed. "So, what do you think? Can I be a man instead of a monster, Izuna?" He said to himself as he thought about his little brother before drifting off to sleep.

**Okay guys I need yalls help again. I need you guys to come up with a unique RWBY style weapon for Madara to build and use. I've tried many times and everytime I come up blank. I've made OCs for multiple animes and games but RWBY is by far the most difficult to come up with a good weapon for. Anyway let me set some guide lines real quick. First off, it can not be a copy of a weapon used by someone else in RWBY, be original. Second, unfortunately it can't be his badass Gunbai sense Im currently writing another story with a OC who uses a Gunbai and I don't want the two to get mixed up when Im writing. And finally, I need detail, be sure to explain your idea clearly and with as much detail as possible, make sure to tell me the appearance, functions, and materials used. If I decided to use your submitted weapon I will give you a shout out and credit you in the beginning A/N at the start of the next chapter. Good luck to you all and I can't wait to read your ideas. LATER. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so before we begin I'd like to say thank you to everyone who submitted a weapon idea, I did in fact read every single one and truly appreciate your help. That said the person whose idea I decided to go with is ****Firem78910**** who actually helped me with a character who will be introduced next chapter. Anyway thank to everyone again for your support. Enjoy.**

Contrary to popular belief Madara Uchiha was not always in a bad mood, he was just easy to annoy. Today however was one of those rare days that that everything seemed to be going his way. It was Saturday and his day off so he spent it doing his best to relax. He spent the morning grooming his bonsai tree which he found to be a hobby he quite enjoyed, he then spent a hour doing his daily work out. Now he was walking down the streets of Vale to go and pick up his weapon which he and Juane designed and ordered about a month ago along with other things he had to special order.

Speaking of Juane, the boy had been doing quite well in his training and Madara had decided to begin teaching him how to properly wield his sword and shield now that his body was improving. At first he would clearly struggle just to walk around campus to go to classes with the extra weight on him, but after a month and a half his body had strengthen and adapted to make it easier to bare the weight.

Madara was brought out of his thoughts when he saw team RWBY run past him without even noticing he was there, they seemed to be chasing after a blonde monkey faunus. Madara didn't care what his student did on their days off so he just continued on his way.

When the shop he was headed to came into sight Madara paused briefly before continuing to the shop. He was being followed. Whoever it was was doing a very good job concealing their presence, even he almost missed them which was a very impressive feat to pull off. Even more so when you took in the fact that Madara couldn't pin point their location, though thanks to his training and experience as a shinobi he was aware they were their. Who ever it was were clearly highly trained and extremely skilled.

That left only one question. Who was it? To his knowledge he'd done a good job at keeping a low profile in the time that he'd been in this world. It was possible that one of his students or coworkers could have hired an assassin to kill him but he couldn't think of a single person with any motive. Cardin hated him but the boy wasn't nearly stupid or spiteful enough to try to have him killed. Besides an assassin of the caliber that this one must be to nearly evade Madara's detection is undoubtedly of the highest class and therefore incredibly expensive, the only person he could think of with access to the fund that would be needed to hire this person would be Weiss Schnee and she isn't the type to do something like that. She doesn't have the stomach to order someones death.

So they're not here because they were hired to kill him, that added another question, leaving him with two. Who, and why.

Madara entered the shop and approached the register. "Hello, I'm here to pick up this order." He said placing the order form on the counter.

The old man at the desk picked up the paper and looks at it. "Ahh yes, I hope you brought a truck or something. There is quite a lot here." He said motioning Madara to follow him to the back where Madara found around two dozen large crates waiting for him. He walked over to the nearest one and opened it up to find it filled with at least two hundred razor sharp Kunai.

He picked one up to test its weight and smiled when he found it perfectly balanced. Inside the other crate were various other ninja tools he'd require for the future such as shuriken, ninja wire, smoke bombs, and plenty more all in bulk. It had all together cost him about six months worth of pay but he didn't have much else to spend money on anyway sense he had free food and lodging at Beacon. "Very good, now if I could have some privacy I will take these goods and be out of your way shortly." The man nodded and left Madara to do his own thing.

Madara created six shadow clones. "Begin sealing all these weapons away within containment seals." They all nodded before going to work, while Madara walked over to a smaller but longer rectangular box to the side of the room. He opened it up and looked at what lay inside. "Truly a work of art." He mumbled to himself as he picked up the weapon. While all the other weapons he had purchased were intended to be disposable, this weapon he had designed to be one he'd had made to be more permanent and thus was of a much higher quality, out of all the money he spent to have all this made this weapon took up over half the cost.

He looked at the weapon, it was a long Naginata with a blade at each end that were imbued with with dust which he could activate with his aura. The shaft could split in half leaving two short lance like swords, they could then fold inward into two smaller bayoneted pistols which fired dust rounds. In his time in this world he had become quite interested in their firearms and had desired to have one made for himself. He grabbed multiple clips and sealed them into containment seals he had tattooed onto his wrists for easy access.

Engraved into the shafted of the blade were several names of people who had been significant to him in some way to his former life, he had this done so that he would never forget his past and those who had been apart of it. Among these names were Hashirama Senju, Izuna Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Nagato, Rin Nohara, Kakashi Hatake, and many more. Every person whose name was engraved had either effected him or he had effected greatly whether for good or for worse. Either way he would remember them forever.

He'd learned that many of the hunters of this world had a tendency of naming their weapons, so he decided to name his weapon as well. "Shokan. A fitting name for a weapon like this." Madara said to himself before sealing the weapon away into his wrist along side its ammo. He looked over and saw that his clones were just finishing up so he made his way out of the back room and into the main room. "Thank you for waiting, I have finished my business here."

"Wait aren't you going to take your stuff?" The man questioned.

"I have already gathered and taken it all, you may keep the crates they were in." He said walking out of the shop leaving a confused shop keeper. As soon as he stepped out he could feel that whoever was following him before was still there. Deciding to just ignore his stalker and wait until they decide to make their move he begin to walk down the street toward the park where he could sit down and relax for a little while.

As he walked he came upon a rather large crowd of people who were all carrying picket signs and seemed to be protesting. Upon closer inspection they were almost all faunus with a few humans mixed in here and there. "We demand equality!" Shouted one with a mega-phone. It was a faunus rights rally, Madara had learned of the racial stigma between humans and faunus early into his time in this world and thought the whole thing was stupid. Back in his old life it was generally believed that if you could fight then nothing else mattered, race, gender, age, and sexual orientation be damned.

As the the protest continued he notice several human police officers scowling at the group and start speaking into their radios. Soon several more police officers showed up holding various riot control weapons even though nobody in the group had done anything remotely violent. He watched as one of the men raise his gun which was filled with stun rounds towards the crowd or more specifically a single faunus holding a sign. It only took a second for Madara to look closer and see who it was holding the sign. She was a teenage girl with long brown hair and tall rabbit ears, Velvet.

Normally Madara wouldn't involve himself with these kinds of events, however whenever someone threatens your student it is the teachers duty to step in and protect their student. Activating his sharingan and moving in a blur of movement he was able to place himself between the officer and Velvet just as the officer fired his sidearm. Madara lifted his hand towards the man catching the stun round with his aura protected palm.

There was a brief silence before the crowd began to panic and scatter at the sound of a gun shot while Velvet now noticed Madara and realized what he had done. Madara however was in the process of giving the officer and his buddies a large dose of his killing intent. "Are you aware you just attempted to assault my student unprovoked?" Madara said taking a few steps forward as a light blue aura began to form around him.

One of the braver and stupider men stepped forward and shouted. "We're just giving those damned animals what they deserve!" Hearing this got the others to toughen up a bit.

"And yet instead of firing upon one of the larger members of the crowd you chose to aim at a young girl. You are nothing more than a coward." Madara spat.

The stupid officer from before aimed his weapon at Madara. "Walk away now or you will be placed under arrest for obstruction of justice."

Madara smiled at this. "Your going to arrest me? With what army?" He said this as a large ethereal blue skeleton began forming around him and blood started to fall from his eye. Upon seeing what could be called the face of death in the form of a young man all the officers dropped their weapons and ran away.

Madara waited a few moments before releasing Susanoo and falling to one knee panting. "Dammit. My body can't handle even a skeletal Susanoo in its current state." He said cursing his inability to use and control his chakra to the point that he could when he was in his prime. His body simply had matured enough to be able to handle the enormous amount of chakra it takes to manifest many of his stronger techniques. Unfortunately the only way to fix this would be to simply let his body grow and begin using more chakra daily so his body would become reaccustom to it.

"Professor!" He heard from behind him as Velvet ran and kneeled down at his side. "Are you okay?" She asked pulling out a cloth and began wiping the blood from his eye.

Madara picked himself up. "Im fine, there is no need for concern. I merely tired myself out a bit." This seemed to easy Velvet slightly.

"Thank you for helping me back there. Is your hand okay?" She asked referring to when he caught the bullet. "This is the second time you've helped me, Im sorry if I am becoming a burden."

"No, as a teacher it is my duty to protect my students from harm. I chose to step in and assist you. If you were a burden I would have simply walked away." He said flatly causing Velvet to become confused as to how she should feel about that.

"Regardless, thank you Professor." She said giving a light bow.

"Please stop calling me that, I never earned the title of professor like the other teachers. Just call me Madara or Sensei, I don't care which." He said as he began making his way towards the park like he had originally intended.

Velvet noticed he was a bit hunched over and figured he was still tired and decided to help him a little by putting his arm over her shoulder. "I do not need any assistance. I am very capable of walking on my own." He said as he tried to pull away only for her to frown and hold on tighter.

"Its a students job to help their teacher. And besides it no burden, if it was I'd just walk away." She said trying to imitate him.

Madara just sighed and continued onto the park with Velvet by his side. After a few minutes they came to a bench under a tree and sat down. Most of the walk Velvet had tried to strike up a conversation but found that Madara wasn't huge on talking. Curiously Madara found the companionship to be somewhat enjoyable as appose to how he'd been alone for so long. He'd noticed this when he was teaching Juane and he found himself enjoying the training sessions. And now here he was enjoying the company of Velvet. He hadn't felt this way since he was a boy hanging out with Hashirama next to that river skipping rocks.

He looked over to Velvet who was talking about how she liked to come here as a child to play. Madara was about to say something when a gleam of light on metal caught his attention and he grabbed Velvet and jumped away from the bench which seconds later was no longer there, it hadn't exploded it just seemed to cease to exist. "Come out! I've known you were there for a while now." Madara shouted as he stepped in front of a confused Velvet.

A figure began to step out of the shadows. "Madara Uchiha. Even in death you plague the world with your foot steps."

**Cliff hanger! Who is this person and what do they what, you don't know but I do. I will say this, this will be the only other Naruto character in the story. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews. LATER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know you guys are as excited as I am to get this started so lets skip the usual opening crap. Enjoy.**

"Why are you here?" Madara demanded as his sharingan flared to life and he prepared himself to defend.

"I was going to ask you the same question, though regardless of your answer I'm still going to kill you." The figure growled as they stepped out of the shadows to reveal themself.

Madara gave a quick low chuckle. "You always were one to hold a grudge, Tobirama." He stated examining the man who was once known as the second Hokage as well as the fast shinobi in the world. He looked to have also been brought back younger than he was before, his body appeared to be around seventeen or eighteen years of age. His hair was a bit longer than it was when he was an adult and he wasn't wearing his old headband so it was free to hang down over his forehead. Across his body he wore blue body armor much like he use to though it was clearly more advance and modernized than his old set.

In his right hand he held a katana with an odd cylinder build into where the guard meets the blade. In his left was a large silver high caliber magnum handgun with a nine inch slide. Madara sighed, while it might be fun to fight Tobirama for a while it was a fight he'd most likely lose do to his body. This body just wasn't able to handle the strain of his strongest techniques while Tobirama looked to be at his peak. Not to mention if they fought here it could possibly level half the city, and Velvet would be stuck right in the middle as well.

"Look Senju, as much as I'd love to duke it out with you for old times sake. Doing so here would cause a catastrophe and Im trying not to cause anymore needless massacres." Madara said glaring at his enemy.

"I've already thought of that." Tobirama shot forward with incredible speed and grabbed Madara who summoned a kunai and swung it towards Tobiramas neck, then they were gone.

"Professor?" Velvet called out looking around the empty area but couldn't find anyone. She began to worry for her teachers safety and started running back towards Beacon.

**10 miles out of Vale**

Madara threw two kunai towards Tobirama who effortlessly dodged them and fired off another round from his gun which missed Madara by an inch and hit a tree behind him which disappeared just like the park bench did earlier. Madara summoned Shokan and immediately split it in half and lunged towards Tobirama who blocked with his blade and raised his gun for a close range shot but Madara pushed the barrel aside with his other lance leaving them in a deadlock.

"The Flying Thunder God Jutsu, clever. I assume you have those seals all over this country?" Madara asked as sparks flew away from in between their weapons.

"Correct though I have a few further out, like one in Atlas and Vacuo. I saw that pitiful excuse for a Susano back in the city, Im guessing you can't use it again today. I'd even wager you used so much chakra making it that you can't even use Tsukuyomi right now." He said with a grin causing Madara to flinch knowing the young Senju was right.

Madara jumped back and shifted his lances into their pistol forms and took aim at Tobirama who had already taken aim at him. "What do you want Senju? I've done nothing to you in this life." Madara demanded not wishing to continue this fight knowing he'd only end up dying.

"I refuse to allow you to cause another world the pain you did before!" Tobirama shouted back. "Everywhere you go only death and destruction follows. I've spent the last three years building a life in this world and I won't let you ruin it!" Tobirama holstered his gun and dashed towards Madara with his blade raised. Madara let loose a volley of dust rounds which were either dodged or deflected. Tobirama Reached Madara and swung down at him.

Madara combined his weapons to reform into the naginata form to block but Tobirama disappeared and reappeared right next to him with his teleportation jutsu and swung at Madaras side completely bypassing his aura and putting a large gash right under his ribs before Madara leaped away. Madara tossed his weapon into the air and flipped through multiple hand signs. "Great Fire Destruction!" He declared as an immensely powerful blast of fire shot toward Tobirama who responded with a jutsu of his own.

"Great Waterfall Jutsu." A massive wall of water shot up in front of him and met with the intense flames and exploded into steam. Out of the steam above him emerged Madara who was holding a kunai pointed at Tobirama and falling towards him. Tobirama raised his blade and blocked the attack before drawing his gun with lightning speed and shot Madara squarely in the forehead just before Madara exploded into smoke and Tobirama's eyes widened. "A shadow clone."

Moments later Madara shot upwards out of the ground beneath Tobirama with his lance pointed at Tobirama. Tobirama reacted by stabbing his sword downwards straight through the back of Madara's left shoulder and into his left thigh, while at the same time Madara stabbed his blade into Tobiramas gut. Both ninja began to cough up blood before breaking away and falling to the ground.

Madara knew how bad his injuries were, while they themselves weren't mortal, if they weren't treated soon he'd bleed out. Tobirama wasn't in a much better situation either as he got to his feet holding his stomach which was bleeding heavily. He shuffled over to Madara and pulled out a kunai and placed it at his neck. Madara's eyes reverted back to their original onyx color and a small smile began to grow on his face as a low chuckle escaped his lips.

"Whats so funny?"

Madara let his smile grow wider. "History... continues... to repeat itself. This is... the third time... a Senju has stood over me like this." He said between coughs. "Before I die again... may I ask you a favor?" Madara said turning his head to look at Tobirama.

Tobirama hated Madara for everything he'd done but it was his duty to hear a mans dying request. "What is it?"

"Take my weapons to Beacon academy... and give them to my student... Juane Arc. Tell him to retire... those antiques of his. He's pathetic right now... but... he has potential to be something great." Madara smiled wider and chuckled again. "He actually reminds me... of that idiot brother of yours. Always smiling... Hashirama."

Tobirama listened to Madara's words and began to frown. In all his old life he had never taken on any students of his own, with the exception of Obito who he was only using. Tobirama sat there wondering if this truly was the same Madara as he thought back to what he'd observed throughout the day. He'd gone out of his way to protect that young faunus girl not once but twice without any real obligation to do so. Now his last request was to help another one of students further their own goals. "How did you come to this world Uchiha?"

Madara's hand reached slowly into his pocket and withdrew a copy of the paper he had when he first woke up in this world and handed it to Tobirama who took it and read through it. "I see, you were given another chance as well. Though I was brought back by a woman named Cheshra, I don't know this Hyru." Tobirama stood back up from where he was kneeling with a frown, his face appeared to be deep in thought.

Madara's vision began growing darker as he looked up at the young Senju, as everything went black he heard the sound of an engine roaring.

**2 days later**

Madara was awoken by a repetitive beeping noise coming from his right. His eye opened and he quick determined he was in a hospital with multiple wires and tubes hooked into him. "Your awake." He heard from the corner and turned to see Tobirama sitting in a chair without a shirt and bandages covering the lower half of his torso. "It seems my brothers cells really are still in you. The doctor said you'd be out for a week from all the blood you lost."

"Why am I still alive?" Madara asked as he expected to never reawaken.

Tobirama was silent for a moment. "When I was given another chance at life, the woman who gave it to me said she wanted me to live a life of happiness and not one of hate. I have decided to take her words to heart and give you one more chance."

Madara chuckled. "You Senjus. Annoying everyone of you." He said getting a growl out of Tobirama.

"I will be keeping a close watch and if I find your the same as before. I will not hesitate." Tobirama then stood and made his way to the door and opened it to walk out just as Ozpin was coming in.

Ozpin nodded to Tobirama as he entered. In his hands were his cane and as always his mug of coffee. "It good to see you awake. When Ms. Scarletina came rushing into my office and told me you had been attacked, I never imagined you would be fighting someone as famous as Tobirama." This got Madara to raise an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware he was famous here."

Ozpin grinned. "Yes, he has made quite the name for himself as a freelance hunter over the past three years. This is actually the first time I've met the man myself. Apparently he showed up out of nowhere three years ago and completed the hunters exam age age fifteen with a record setting score. I was never able to understand how something was possible until now, he's from the same place as you isn't he?" Ozpin asked with a knowing grin.

Madara frowned a bit as he hadn't wanted anyone to find out how they were connected. "Yes, he was my closest friends younger brother."

"I see, well it certainly explains why he's so skilled. I hear he's earned himself a nickname among the hunter community, The Blue Reaper. Because he never leaves a target alive, which means your the first to survive." Ozpin grinned as Madara remained silent. "Well it will only improve our reputation to have such an accomplished hunter on our staff."

"WHAT!" Madara shot up with a furious look on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Senju requested employment at Beacon. Starting Monday he will be your new teaching assistant. Congratulations." Ozpin then closed the door leaving Madara seething in the room alone. Ozpin had to stifle a laugh at how angry Madara was, but at least now he knew there was someone who could handle Madara if he decided to do anything dark. He took a sip of his coffee and made his way back to his office.

Madara glared at the door for a good ten minutes. "Fucking Senjus."

**And there we have it, another chapter down. Madara now has someone looking over his shoulder at all times and I can only guess the problems he and Tobirama are gonna have in the future. Ive already got a pairing in mind for Tobirama so I look forward to that. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews. LATER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait but I've had mice in my house and it takes awhile to hunt each and everyone of them down with nothing but a pocket knife and nerves of steel. I've also been playing the new Batman game, it turns out Batman is actually Bruce Wayne. Who knew? Enjoy.**

Madara dropped to the floor and wrapped his leg around Juane's before pulling him to the floor as well. In one fluid motion Madara was back on his feet and bringing his knee down onto Juane's neck, though stopping half an inch early. Madara stood back up and turned to the class. "As you saw class, the key to a successful grapple submission is to be on top. Being on top is being in control, and I swear to whatever you consider holy Ms. Xiao Long if you say 'thats what she said' I will assign you a six hundred page essay on proper classroom behavior." He said sending a wave of killing intent at the blonde who shut her mouth and sat back.

"Thats what I thought, Juane you may retake your seat." The boy in question picked himself up and walked back to his seat as told with noticeably more ease than before. His body was getting stronger and the weights weren't as much of a burden anymore. Madara looked over to his new teaching assistant who was currently going through some papers written up by the students as homework making marks every so often. Madara grinned. "Alright who would like to have a grappling match with Professor Senju?"

Hearing this caused two things to happen almost instantly, the first was Tobirama looking up at Madara with an annoyed look sense he knew Madara was only trying to get to him. And the other was nearly every female in the class shot their hands in to the air with a speed that made Madara impressed they didn't dislocate. Ever since Tobirama began helping him teach his class Madara has noticed that much to the Senju's annoyance, he was getting a lot of attention from the female students. In fact the only girls in the class who weren't raising their hands were Ruby Rose, who he knew hated anything related to fighting without her precious scythe, and Nora Valkyrie, who was to busy making an origami giraffe to know what was going on.

Madara turned to Tobirama. "Well Professor, who would you like to face?" Madara asked with a shit eating grin.

Tobirama grunted angrily before looking over the crowd of students. Most of the girls were looking at him with perverse smiles, he began looking for one of the ones who looked like they actually wanted to learn rather than get an opportunity to feel him up. "Ms. Schnee, I've done business with your father before. He's not the sort of man who accepts failure. I'll face you." He picked her mainly because he was sure she was disciplined enough to take this seriously.

She smiled and stood from her seat before walking to the front of the class. "Okay, this is a submission match. Ms. Schnee your goal is not to win but rather last as long as possible before tapping out. Do not hesitate if you feel the need to submit, as much as I hate to say it. Professor Senju is incredibly skilled and strong, tapping out to him is not a loss." Madara then turned to Tobirama. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you to hold back."

"An Uchiha telling me not to hurt someone, thats funny." He mumbled. "Unlike you I've actually trained students before, one even became Hokage." He said just low enough so that only Madara could here it, causing him to chuckle very slightly. Over the past week Madara and Tobirama had developed and extremely antagonistic relationship, every other word they said was some kind insult to the other or everything they did was an attempt to get on the others nerves. Both would admit that its not the healthiest basis for two people who were working closely together, but its that or they go back to killing each other.

And at this point its a game, whoever cracks first loses. And they both hate losing.

"To make this a bit more fair, professor Senju may only use one arm." Madara added with a smirk. Both Weiss and Tobirama got into defensive stances, Tobirama having his right arm held behind his back. "And begi-"

"Professor Uchiha you are requested in the headmasters office immediately." Glynda's voice said over the intercom loudly with an annoyed tone.

Madara growled lowly, he absolutely hated being interrupted during class. "I assume you can handle the rest of class on your own?" He asked turning to Tobirama who didn't reply. "Good." Madara made his way to the door and down the hallway. Once out of sight he used the body flicker technique to appear in front the main building of the school.

Madara walked in and towards the elevator which promptly took him up to the floor he needed. After stepping out of the elevator he was greeted a small reception area a the secretary who was about to greet him when he walked past her. "Young man he's in a meeting right now, you can't go in yet." She shouted in vain because Madara completely ignored her and pushed open the door gaining the attention of all inside.

Standing in front of Ozpin was a man in a white suit who Madara recognized from the history books he read as general James Ironwood. Standing off to the side was a irritated looking Glynda, thought sense she always looked like that it might be more appropriate to just say Glynda. "I was in the middle of teaching a class. This had better be important Ozpin." He said with a harsh under tone that caused Ironwood narrow his eyes.

"Now is that anyway for a young man to address his elder?" Ironwood scolded, displeased with the lack of respect.

Madara glared a the general. "I am not a child and you will not refer to me as if I am. Now General if your done sticking your nose where its not wanted Ozpin still hasn't answered me." He turned back to the headmaster ignoring the dumbfounded look on Ironwoods face and the quiet snickering coming from Glynda. "What do you want?"

Ozpin took a sip from his ever present mug. "There are two matters that we need to discuss. James its been good seeing you again and I apologize for Professor Uchiha's manners, but we need to discuss this with just the three of us."

"Very well, though your choice in teachers has a lot to be desired." He said before turning to leave.

Once he was gone Ozpin walked over to his desk followed by Madara who took a seat in a chair across from him and Glynda stood just to Ozpins left. "The first thing we need to discuss is having you take the Hunters exam and have you become a licensed Huntsmen. Many people have question our decision in making, what they perceive, to be a child a teacher here."

"And you believe the best way to shut the people up is for me to take this exam and pass it with high marks similar to the Senju. Am I correct?" Madara said already knowing where this was going.

"Precisely. I've scheduled for you to take the exam this Sunday."

"Hold on. The hunters exam is an extremely difficult test of ones skills and potential to be a Hunter that many spend most of their lives training for. How can you expect a child to be able to pass it, let alone with less than a week to prepare?" Glynda blurted out with slight outrage. Neither she nor Ozpin noticed the slight twitch above Madara's eye at being called a child again.

"Glynda, Professor Uchiha here is a very special case. I have absolutely no doubt that he will pass the exam with top marks, much like our resident Blue Reaper did at his age." He explained.

Glynda sighed. "While Im sure theres something important that your not telling me, I will trust your judgement."

Ozpin nodded to her. "Now on to our second order of business, Mr. Arc." This actually very slightly surprised Madara though he knew what Ozpin meant already, and most likely why he was planning on discussing this with him. "On a hunch, Glynda here did some digging into Mr. Arc past and qualification. After a bit of fact checking and making a few calls we learned something quite interesting. It would seem that Mr. Arc forged his transcripts and snuck his way into our school." Ozpin leaned forwards. "Though I'm guessing you already knew all of this."

"Indeed I did." Madara said with out batting an eye.

"Ms. Goodwitch believes that the proper course of action would be to expel him from the academy immediately, and I'm inclined to agree with her. Unless of course you have anything to say to change our minds." Ozpin inquired.

Madara sat back and leaned his head onto his arm in a relaxed position. "Juane Arc is indeed inferior to his classmates in nearly every regard, he's slow, weak, has low self esteem, and was in no way prepared to attend this academy." Madara listed all this as if reinforcing what they were saying. "However, I see great potential in the boy, and he does not lack in determination. Over the past few weeks I have been putting him through private training sessions rigorous enough to make any of his classmates drop and he has never backed down. He truly wants to become a huntsmen, and if you kick him out then I will take him on as my personal student and continue to teach him anyway."

Ozpin listened to all this with a smile. "I understand, while I can't turn a blind eye to his cheating to get in to the school I will give him a chance to prove himself. This Sunday after you complete the Exam we will have Mr. Arc fight one of his classmates who will be chosen at random. If he displays adequate skills for a student here, he may stay. However if not we will be forced to 'officially' expel him from the school. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes. Now if that is all, I have a student to prepare." Madara then stood up and made his way from the room and to the elevator before pulling out his scroll. "Senju, I'm going to need your assistance with something."

**And another chapter down, how will Juane fair, who will he face, will Tobirama and Madara be able to get along long enough to teach Juane enough to pass this test. I know these answers but you will all have to wait till next time. LATER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry about the whole update delay but I've been a bit swamped with life. Also I lost inspiration for a bit cause of some reviews that I got but I decided to continue you regardless. If anyone out their truly hates how I portray Madara then you don't have to read my fanfic and can go make your own, I would personally love to read ho you'd do it differently. When it comes to his personality I didn't really see much choice but to make him slightly nicer, otherwise he'd just be going around doing nothing but insulting and threatening every person he would come across, and that would get very boring to both read and write very fast. I want to make him a bit closer to how he was in his childhood when he'd hang out with Hashirama at the river. As for his power level and weakened state I'll explain that now.**

**When Madara was resurrected and sent to Remnant his body was completely rebuilt and new. Yes Sasuke could use Susano just fine at the age he's at now but that is because he'd been using his chakra since a young age and his chakra network and body had become accustomed to the exertion of the chakra drain. Madara on the other hand was reborn with a new body and chakra network, in a way of speaking he currently has the chakra network of a very young child that hasn't become accustom to the exertion yet. While he still retains a massive chakra reserve his chakra network and body are incapable of handling the strain of using so much at once which leads to him becoming exhausted for quicker than before. I do have every intention of having him work at fixing this through out the story though. Anyway I'm sorry for the long ass A/N but I felt this all needed to be said to avoid any future flaming. Enjoy.**

"Good, now we will hold this position for the next hour." Tobirama said to his newest student Jaune Arc. He and Madara had decided to begin joint training of the boy after Madara had requested that Tobirama take over training him for a week while Madara prepared for the hunters exam. That was three days ago and Madara hadn't been seen anywhere by anyone since, though Tobirama being skilled in sensory jutsu could, if he concentrated hard enough, tell that Madara was currently in the mountains about fifty miles outside Vale training.

In the time since he had left Tobirama had been covering his role as teacher in his classes as well as training Jaune. At first he was less than pleased to be teaching the boy but soon found that Madara was correct the the boy seemed very similar in many ways to his brother as well as Hiruzen when he was younger. Madara had been clear before he left that the boy had to be ready to the match he'd be fighting in on Sunday and Tobirama had decided to focus on the boys swordplay and aura control. He had hoped that they could find his semblance before the fight but that didn't seem to be happening.

Jaune had improved a great deal in both areas since they started however Tobirama wasn't absolutely certain that it was enough. He had spoken with Ozpin and gotten the specifics on the match and found that Jaune did't need to win but rather show that he'd had the necessary skills to remain a student at Beacon, along with this he learned that Jaunes team would be taken out of the match possibilities to prevent any possibility of them letting him win.

"Master Senju, where is Master Uchiha? Shouldn't he be here as well?" Jaune asked clearly struggling with their current exercise. At the moment he and Tobirama were upside down balancing on top of one finger on top of a nail, they were using their aura to create a small barrier between the tips of their finger and that of the nail.

Tobirama on the other hand was having no problem with this in the least. "He's off preparing for the hunters exam. I doubt we'll see him until the match on Sunday." Tobirama looked over at his pupil who was struggling to maintain his balance, he notice all the bruises along his arms which were exposed by the sleeveless shirt he was wearing at the moment, Tobirama also had him remove his weighted vest for this exercise. "Jaune, since tomorrow is Saturday I want you to cancel any plans you've made with your team and instead spend the day resting and recovering before the fight. Instead of the usual training session we'll be doing lighter exercises for about an hour after dinner then you will go to bed right after, I will give you a few pills to take that will put you straight to sleep."

Jaune looked a little hesitant to take sleeping meds for something like this. "Uh Master Senju, are pills really necessary?"

"Of course, knowing you you'll most likely get nervous and have some kind of panic attack over the match and will miss out on sleep. Now stop questioning your master and concentrate."

"Yes sir!"

**Early Sunday morning**

Madara walked along the main pathway to Beacons tower having just made it back from his training. During the past four and a half days he'd been doing nothing but pushing his chakra to the limit and learning how to better control his aura. It wasn't as easy as he'd hoped but he managed to achieve two of his three goals during his training.

First was he'd managed to discover his semblance, which he was still in the process of mastering. The second was he was able to sustain a full skeletal Susano for two full minutes before the jutsu drained him. He wasn't able to reach his last goal but he knew that one was gonna be the most difficult of all. He wanted to try and achieve sage jutsu on his own without having to steal it from Hashirama, though even after four days and a hundred shadow clones all trying at once, he was still unable to safely enter sage mode.

As he entered through the main door he walked past the receptionists desk and straight towards the elevator. The ride went by quickly and the door opened to reveal Tobirama leaning up against the assistants desk clearly waiting for him.

"How is he?" Madara asked without ever actually looking at the Senju.

"I did everything I could to prepare him, he has to do the rest. Ozpin is waiting in his office so that we can begin, this exam is about as difficult as the chunin exams back home. I assume that you kept close enough tabs on the village after your 'death' to know about the exams correct?" Madara nodded, he had zetsu spy on the village for him over the years.

"Lets get started." Madara walked over to the door opening it and entered followed by Tobirama. Inside behind his desk sat Ozpin with Goodwitch standing next to him, off to the side of the room Ironwood was leaning against the wall. "Quite the crowd you've gathered here Ozpin." Madara said as his eyes went from face to face.

Ozpin too a sip of his coffee. "Standard procedure, all hunters exams must be observed by four or more licensed hunters. James requested he be here as well to assist, as did Professor Senju. Now lets not delay any further, there are three parts to the exam. The first portion is a written test." Ozpin pulled out a folder holding a stack of papers that was sealed with a sticker. "You will have three hours to complete this test, you cannot leave this room until the test is completed."

Ozpin handed the folder to Madara as Glynda pulled out a small desk which he took a seat in. Ozpin looked at the clock. "Begin."

**With Jaune**

It was around eight o'clock when Jaune woke up, whatever Tobirama had given him that night had really done the job. After taking the pill Jaune remembered laying and closing his eyes, next thing he knew he woke up feeling refreshed. When he woke up he looked around his teams room and found it in the usual condition.

Ren's bed was already made and he was nowhere to be seen, he always woke up before anyone else and went out to do his morning meditations. Pyrrha could be heard in the shower, most likely having just gotten back from her morning run. Finally Nora was still asleep and snoring loudly with the upper half of her body hanging off the side of her bed. She must have fallen out of her bed after Ren left because he would have picked her up and put her back in her bed. Jaune had never brought it up with him before but he could tell how he felt about her, he could also see the small wince on his face everytime she points out that their not 'together-together'.

Jaune stood from his bed and left their dorm heading for the locker rooms where he took a quick shower and began putting on his armor and weights. As he pulled his sword from the locker he took a moment to draw and inspect the blade for any problems just as his Master had taught him. "A warrior with a broken blade is as much of a threat as a wolf without teeth." He recited to himself the old saying Master Senju once said.

Juane closed his eyes and held the blade infront of him before taking a step forward and making several extremely fast arcs. When he opened his eyes he smiled and sheathed the weapon. Deciding to get some breakfast Jaune made his way to the cafeteria and soon after entering was ambushed by a familiar team of all girls.

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted from her seat next to Weiss. Jaune smiled and gave a wave before walking over and taking a seat, Blake offered him her uneaten waffle which he accepted and wolfed down. "So! Are you excited for your match today?"

"A few of us were taking bets on how you'd do. Ice queen over there doesn't think you'll last long." Yang said causing Weiss to glare at her for using her now official nickname. "By the way, why are you fighting this match again?"

"Uh, well..." Jaune wasn't the best with coming up with lies on the stop, he never liked lying to people. "It's because..."

"It's because little Mady-chan wants to test his newest pupil against an opponent closer to his own level." A voice interrupted causing everyone at the table to look over and see there was now a guy wearing a black hooded trench coat that cast a shadow over his face making it impossible to see was sitting next to Ruby causing her to let out a squeal of surprise. Nobody, including Blake who had both her enhanced faunus senses and training in maintaining awareness of her surroundings, noticed him arrive. The man let out a laugh at their reactions.

"Im sorry about that but I just simply couldn't help myself. Anyway I just wanted to drop by real quick and meet the apprentice of not only Madara Uchiha, but also Tobirama Senju." He leaned over the table and held out his hand to shake. As he did so Blake caught sight of a katana with a red clothed hilt and a black sheath, and for some reason just looking at it caused her to feel slightly ill.

Jaune grabbed the extended hand and shook it though as their hands made contact Jaune felt a chill run down his spine and a cold sweat appear on his forehead. "Follow their guidance and you'll become a thing of legend."

There was a brief pause as the man stood up and began to walk towards the door. "Wait! You never gave us your name." Jaune raised his voice.

The stranger stopped and turned back to the group. "Call me Hyru."

**With Madara**

It was nearly ten o'clock and Madara had just finished the second part of the exam which consisted of a machine which gauged his aura and gave it a number. Ozpin had demonstrated it by having it gauge his own aura which came out with a rating of 217. In order to pass he needed to gauge at least 120, his score was to all but Ozpin's and Tobirama's surprise 759, just barely passing Tobirama's score of 743 when he first took the exam.

Now all that was left was the combat test where Madara would have to face off against another hunter in a tournament style match. The group of five walked towards the schools arena where he would be pair up with at random to fight against a member of the schools staff. Upon walking through the doors to the arena they were met with a wave of loud cheers as almost every single student in the school and the visiting schools were in attendance.

Madara frowned, he never really liked fighting in front of crowds. A battle was only for the ones who were fighting it, not the amusement of others. Though he supposed he could understand their excitement, it was every day you got to see two of your teacher fight like this.

Ozpin walked to the center of the arena and raised his hand causing the cheers and shouts to die down quickly. He cleared his throat before beginning. "Students, today you all will have the privilege of witnessing the birth of a Huntsman. Today Madara Uchiha will be taking on a role, and all the burden that comes with it, that many before him have also donned. All of you here who also aspire to take on the title of hunter, watch what follows closely and strive to to match it."

Ozpin walked away from the center of the arena as Madara stepped forward an took his place at the center. Up to the left side of the room a holoscreen appeared with his picture and aura bar. To the right was a screen with a blank box, after a moment the box began to quikly shuffle through pictures of all the staff of the school. Madara truly hoped it would land on the Senju, he wanted a second chance at taking him down.

The box kept shuffling through pictures for about three seconds before it stopped on one and a buzzer went off and many students began cheering again. Madara looked at the picture and a small grin appeared on his face at the results. "Well your no Senju." He said as he turned to his opponent who had now joined him in the ring. "But I guess you'll do, Ms. Goodwitch."

**Next chapter Madara Uchiha vs Glynda Goodwitch. Will Madara take her down lightly or will we need to play the curbstomp song, and don't forget about Jaune's fight! Lots of exciting stuff going down next time, tell me what you guys though in the reviews. LATER.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright lets do this, Madara vs Glynda. I'm sure none of you are really wondering who gonna win but theres still Jaunes fight so that will be fun to write. As of the moment I'm typong this I still dont know who I want to fight him or how it will go so I'm just as excited as you. Enjoy.**

Tobirama jumped into the ring with the two combatants and made his way towards Madara, ignoring the questioning looks from Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda. As he approached Madara who just looked at him without even turning his head all the way Tobirama lowered his head until it was an inch away from Madara's ear. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you that it's a very bad idea to use Jutsu in front of a crowd of people, let alone a general from Atlas right?"

Madara looked into his eyes and then at Ironwood. "I'm not an idiot, Senju." Madara then looked over to Goodwitch who looked to be losing her patience. "Besides, I doubt I'll even need my Sharingan for this." Tobirama just grunted before turning and making his way out of the arena before stopping next to the two headmasters.

"What was that all about?" James asked him.

Tobirama didn't look at him. "Just telling him to go easy on her."

Before James could ask anything further the buzzer rang and Madara pulled six kunai, three in each hand and threw them towards Glynda. He did this so quickly that she barely had anytime to raise her riding crop to knock them all to the side with a wave of energy. As she did this Madara lunged from her left with another kunai aimed for her throat. The attack met with her aura and prevented the blade from actually touching her skin.

Glynda created a quick burst of energy that pushed Madara backwards a few feet. Madara reached into his shirt and withdrew a pair of small red balls and threw them to the ground at his feet which caused the two balls to explode into large clouds of red smoke completely engulfing Madara with in the smoke. seconds after this multiple gunshots could be heard from within the smoke and Glynda could be seen staggering slightly as small slivers of her aura bar were chipped away with each shot.

Jaune watched from his place in the stands with his team. Many of the students had decided to take bets on the outcome of the match and Jaune, after a bit of pushing from Nora, had put down most of his savings on Madara winning the match. The current odds were four to one in Goodwitch's favor, however Jaune knew that Madara wouldn't lose. Though none of this is what he was truly worried about, right now he was only concerned with his upcoming match. To say he was scared was a massive under statement. He looked up at the combatants aura bars and saw that Madara's was still full while Goodwitch's was missing about a tenth of hers.

Back down in the arena Madara exploded out of the smoke in a blur of movement as he never stopped firing his bayoneted handguns at his enemy. Glynda motioned her crop upwards which lifted one of the many stone squares that made up the arena floor and sent it flying towards Madara who quickly combined his guns back into their staff form before holding out his hand towards the large piece of stone flying towards him. When the stone met his hand there was a brief flash of energy around the stone before it exploded, sending smaller rock shard flying in every direction.

There was a clear look of confusion on Glynda's face as she didn't quite understand what had happened. She was caught almost completely of guard when Madara dashed towards her at staggering speeds and thrust his left hand, palm out, towards her chest. After his hand made contact with her aura there was another flash of energy followed by another blast that sent both fighters flying back.

While Madara was able to regain control of his body before touching the ground Glynda landed on her back and slid to a halt about twenty feet from where the blast took place. Glynda picked herself up from the ground and looked down at herself to assess any damage. She saw that her blouse was completely ruined with the chest area torn up revealing her expensive black laced bra that was covering her ample chest, she could hear several male student whistling and whooping at the sight. She mentally listed all the ones she recognized to be dealt with later.

Other than her clothes she was still all in one piece with the exception of a large bruise forming on her chest where the Uchiha had aimed that attack. She looked up at the holoscreen and saw that her aura bar was just slightly above red and was shocked by this, whatever that attack was it had taken a huge chunk out of her aura. She then looked at Madara's bar and saw that he wasn't spared from the blast either as he was down to roughly three fourths his initial aura. She looked over to her opponent who was inspecting his left arm which was bleeding and looked to be covered in minor burns.

"Interesting, so using it on anothers aura field results in an explosive rebound affect. That warrants further experimentation." Madara stated as he flexed the injured limb. He then looked over to Glynda who instantly dropped into a guard causing him to smile. Madara then slowly removed his ukata top, with a rather large part of the left sleeve missing, revealing his well built body. He slowly approached Glynda who was still on guard.

When he was about five feet away from her he stopped and tossed his ukata towards her which she caught without ever taking her eyes off her opponent. "Make yourself decent, we shall continue after your clothed." After saying this he heard a few boos from the crowd, most likely male students who were enjoying the view, though he ignored them.

Glynda looked at the shirt briefly before deciding to do as he said and cover herself. "Thank you Professor Uchiha." She said genuinely. Madara Uchiha was the last person she would have expected to show such kindness, especially to her. In fact she thought sense he was a teenage boy he'd relish the though of fighting a half naked young woman.

"It was my testing out my newly discovered semblance that destroyed your cloths, its only right I replace them." Glynda took a moment to think about that, his semblance is what caused those blasts, but what exactly did his semblance do? As she looked over his body for any clues to other effect there could have been she noticed something that shocked her.

He wasn't even sweating. He wasn't panting, he had no bruises or cuts. He didn't seem in the least bit tired, she on the other hand was breathing heavily and was aching all over. Madara picked his weapon up from the floor before turning back to her. "Let us continue."

"No." She said shaking her head. "I can not defeat you and see no reason to fight any further. I forfeit the match." Her picture on the holoscreen went dark and the students all began cheering. Madara was slightly irked that he didn't get to finish his match properly but he couldn't really fault the woman in quitting. She realized when she was out matched and acted accordingly.

Madara looked over to Ozpin who was approaching with a microphone. Ozpin looked at his arm. "Would you like to have that treated?"

"No, it'll be healed within the hour." Madara said looking back at his arm.

"Very well." Ozpin raised the mic to his mouth. "Madara Uchiha is the winner of this match and has earned his position as a full fledged Huntsman, congratulations." The crowd exploded into cheers and shouts though Madara just brushed it off, he had something else on his mind.

He gestured for the mic from Ozpin who handed it over, he raised it to his mouth. "Jaune, its time." The crowd was silent aside from some whispering though many eyes were following a certain blonde as he made his way down to the arena. Once he had made it to the ring he stood before his master and bowed in respect as Madara and Tobirama had insisted he do. Tobirama also stepped forward until he was standing next to the shirtless Uchiha, Jaune also bowed to him as well.

The two shinobi looked over the young man in front of them. "Jaune, you have my permission to remove your weights for this match. Remember all that we've taught you and fight with everything you have." Madara said to the young man.

"Yes, if you fight with your all I'm sure you will pass this test. You may not win, but you will show that you have what it takes to be here. So, are you prepared?" Tobirama added.

Jaune nodded as he began removing his weights a dropped them to the floor, after doing so he hopped up and down a few times before answering. "Yes Master, I'm ready."

"Then let us not waste anymore time, Ozpin." The headmaster nodded and motioned for silence from the student before turning to the holoscreen which now had a picture of Jaune and his aura bar. The box next to his then began shuffling through pictures of every student in the first year class including those from visiting schools, though the members of team JNPR were excluded.

Jaune lowered his head and closed his eyes as he began to silently pray for someone he could handle. The buzzer sounded and Jaune looked up to see who would be facing and immediately felt his heart drop into his stomach even as he heard the crowd cheering. Ozpin raised the mic. "Weiss Schnee, please report to the ring and be ready for combat."

Madara saw this instant change in his students demeanor and frowned. He was well aware of the fondness Jaune had towards the Schnee girl, he knew he'd have to have a quick conversation with his student if he would have any chance at winning, though with the girl already stepping into the ring and everyone else vacating it so they could begin he knew he had no time. He grabbed Jaunes shoulder causing the boy to look at him, the moment their eyes met Jaune noticed that Madara's eyes were different. They were red and had what looked like three sixes connected in a circle.

It was also at this moment that he noticed that the world around him had also changed, everything had taken on a red and black tint to it and they were no longer in the arena, instead they were standing on top of what looked like a red lake. "Jaune." Jaune turned and saw a figure that caused him to break out into a cold sweat. Standing before him was who appeared to be a fully grown version of Madara with long black hair and worn looking red armor.

His eye glowed a bright red color as he stare down at Jaune. "Master?"

"Yes, now be silent." Madara said in his deep voice, Jaune had no idea why but the man standing before him absolutely terrified him. It was like he was nothing but an ant looking up at a god. "I know you have many questions but that will have to wait, once your match is complete the Senju and I will explain everything. I believe you deserve to know the truth about us, but that is another matter. You will be facing the woman you have claimed to be in love with and your not sure whether you can really raise your blade to her." Jaune nodded before looking down at his feet.

"Jaune, if there is one lesson that you must learn above all others is to keep your emotions off the battlefield. Your best friend today may have a blade aimed for your heart tomorrow. This is a lesson that even the most powerful of warriors can struggle with, however without it you will only die. You must be willing to do whatever it takes to win a battle, even if that means killing someone you love. This situation may not be on that level of severity but it is still under the same rules. If you do not fight the woman you've fallen for with everything you have, then your life as a huntsman is over." He said this with every word heavy with a sense of authority that could not be ignored.

"But master, I don't know if I can do this." Jaune said in a weak tone and appeared on the verge of tears.

"Silence!" Madara shouted in a voice that seemed to shake the whole world and made Jaune stagger backwards in slight fear. "I will not tolerate a student who would doubt themselves in such a shameful manner. A true warrior never lets another see his tears. You will fight this girl and you will not hold anything back, anything less than everything and you shall no longer be my student! I will not teach a weakling who is afraid to raised his blade, do you understand me?" Every word cut deeper than any blade and shook Jaune to his core.

Jaune closed his eyes and stood there silently for what seemed like hour before he reopened them. He took a deep breath and thought over everything he'd just heard and placed his hand on the hilt of his weapon. He closed his eye again. "Yes master, I understand." This time when he opened his eyes he was back in the arena, the crowd was still cheering and Weiss was just entering the ring. He turned to Madara who had his back turned to Jaune and was headed towards the group of other teacher at the edge of the ring.

He turned to look at Weiss who now stood about thirty feet away from him with her rapier drawn. Jaune slowly drew his blade and raised his shield, then the buzzer rang and they began.

**Oooooooh cliffhanger! How will Jaune handle Weiss, and how will he handle learning the truth behind his teachers? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews. LATER.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay lets get to it, Juane vs Weiss. Also I'd like to say that I realize that I had been spelling Juane's name wrong for a while but I blame that on the website sense when I type it as 'Jaune' it doesn't give me a red line under it but there is when I spell it as 'Juane'. My point is that I realize my mistake so you guys can stop pointing it out. Enjoy.**

Madara took his place with the other teachers standing next to Tobirama while doing his best to not look winded though the sweat on his forehead was a dead give away. "I felt a massive drop in your energy. What did you tell him?" The Senju asked while being careful in what words he used because of the people around them.

Madara didn't look at him. "I told him what he needed to hear. I also told him that after this we'd explain everything to him." He said crossing his arms and looking at the two as they got into their stances and awaited the buzzer.

"You trust him that much?"

Madara grinned slightly before activating his Sharingan to watch the fight. "Of course, he is my pupil after all. As well as yours." He added.

The buzzer sounded and Weiss lunged forward with impressive speed. Juane raised his shield blocking the thrust and followed up with a thrust of his own towards her torso though Weiss merely side stepped and hopped backwards before lunging to the left in a fashion similar to that of an ice skater. Creating a glyph under her she jumped into the air where she met another glyph which she used to spring downwards on Juane who leaped backwards a few feet in a single hop surprising himself at the distance.

"The weights seem to have done their job. Hopefully he'll take advantage of his newly earned speed and agility." Tobirama spoke to himself as he watched.

Juane saw the surprise on Weiss's face and smiled before lunging and swinging his blade down towards Weiss who blocked and fell to a knee due to the force of the blow causing her to nearly succumb under its weight. Weiss rolled backwards before stepping back into range and unleashing a barrage of slashes and stabs that Juane was unable to fully defend against. Using his shield he pushed Weiss away from him with enough force to send sliding backwards as well as break her guard for a moment allowing him to thrust his blade forward and grazed her side as she just barely recovered from the unexpected force behind Juane's shield bash.

"His strength has also greatly increase since we began training, though his swordsmenship is still rather sloppy. It seems we'll have to work on that much more." Madara said as he watched every single movement down to the smallest detail with his eyes.

Weiss was getting frustrated with this, she'd seen Arc fight plenty of time and knew that he wasn't always this strong or fast. His swordplay had also improved greatly as well as his aura control based off a few of his attacks that she could tell he backed with aura. All in all she was having trouble believing that this was the same weakling who kept getting stomped by Cardin. She doubted she'd need to use dust at the start of this match but now it seemed like it would be in her best interest.

She activated the wheel in her hilt and set it to fire dust. Juane raised his shield in a more defensive stance as he noticed Weiss's blade begin to glow red. This turned out to be a very good choice as when she swung the blade a wall of fire was released and slammed into his shield singeing the front. Weiss used his blocking to her advantage and stabbed her rapier into the ground creating a large amount of ice to coat the floor and grip the sides of Juane's feet catching him off guard as he yanked one of his feet out of the ice.

Before he could free the other Weiss skated forward at high speeds and thrust her sword forward at Juane who was still standing on only one foot. As he brought his blade up to try and parry he saw hers begin glowing green and when the two swords met his was sent flying out of his hand. Weiss stepped back changing to blue dust again and stabbed the ground this time creating a small pillar that encased itself around Juane's still frozen foot as well as his shield arm.

"Its over!" Weiss shouted as she lunged forward with a flaming thrust.

It was at this moment that Juane gave into instinct and held up his free hand towards the flaming blade. Madara and Tobirama both were surprised at what happened next while everyone else present were rendered completely shocked and speechless.

Juane's aura fluctuated with in him as the tip of the blade met with his open palm and after and instant of resistance it pierced through his hand and the flame dust scorch his entire left arm leaving him sleeveless and with third degree burns from his hand to his shoulder. Though what stunned everyone was his response to this. The instant the blade pierced his hand he forced all his aura into his frozen shield arm and with all of his strength he ripped it out of the ice and slammed the edge of the shield into the side of Weiss's head with every piece of strength he had left within him.

The blow knocked Weiss out instantly as well as sent her flying out of the ring where she was caught by Tobirama before she could hit the wall head first. Even he only had a moment to react in time to catch her. Madara looked up to the holoscreen and saw that both Weiss and Juane's bars were in the red, he then looked to Juane who was still standing with his right leg still stuck in the ice. Madara jumped up onto the arena and made his way over to his student who looked to be in a daze.

Madara placed his hand onto the ice and after a small flash of energy from his palm the ice shattered and Juane fell forward but was caught by Madara. "Master Uchiha... I gave everything." He was able to get out before losing consciousness.

Madara chuckled and lifted Juane over his shoulder before turning towards the door to leave. A team of medic approached him to take Juane to the infirmary but Madara just waved them of and told them he'd take care of his pupil, which they hesitantly agreed to and headed over to assist the team looking over Weiss. As Ozpin began to address the crowd Madara carried Juane out of the giant room and towards his room.

After getting to the door he noticed the rest of Juane's team had managed to catch up to him with worried expressions as they got a closer look and his scorched arm. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." The three didn't look very reassured by this but nodded and turned to leave as Madara opened his door and laid Juane down onto his bed and pulled out his scroll.

"Senju I may need your assistance with treating him." He spoke into the device. By the time he was done Tobirama was already standing next to him, Madara narrowed his eyes. "When did you set a Flying Thunder God seal in my quarters?"

"Not important." He said walking over to Juane and quickly removing his armor and hoodie as he inspected the damage the boy had taken. Green chakra formed around his hand as he placed it on different spots across Juane's torso. "Well aside from the puncture wound and third degree burns along his left hand and arm he has also torn half the muscles in his right arm and shoulder as well as dislocated it at the shoulder. Other than that and severe exhaustion he's fine."

Tobirama placed his hand on Juanes right shoulder and moved it in a way that resulted in a loud popping sound, followed by moving his hand along the length of his arm slowly. After a few minutes of this he backed away from the boy. "I was able to heal the damage to his right arm though I can't do much for the left." Tobirama frowned a bit as he looked at the scorched flesh of the arm. "It may be best to just amputate."

Madara didn't like the sound of that at all. He took a seat next to the bed and closed his eyes to think, he sat there in silence before his eyes snapped back open. "Step back Senju." He said as he began to focus his chakra and activated his Rinnegan, moments later a large demonic head sprang from the ground as he activated the Naraka path. He looked at the head that opened its mouth. Madara grabbed Juane and tossed him into its mouth.

The king of hell made a chewing motion for a few moments before spitting Juane back out with a almost fully healed arm, though it was still covered in burn scars. "It seem even the Naraka path can not fully heal someone without Chakra. Senju whats the condition of his arm now." Tobirama stepped forward and placed a glowing hand onto the arm for a few seconds.

"Its mostly new flesh so its very raw, other than that it seems fine though some of the muscles have reverted. He'll have to rebuild them up in his left arm before it will be back at full."

Madara nodded before picking the boy up and placing him back into the bed and taking a seat next to it before turning to Tobirama. "Now we wait."

**Two days later**

Juane began to stir at the feeling of his arm being itchy as hell. When he opened his eyes he found himself in a room he didn't recognize. "Your awake, good." He heard from the corner where he saw Madara writing down in a notebook.

"Master? Whats going on?" He asked confused before remembering the match and shot up. "Is Weiss okay?!" He asked clearly afraid he'd hurt the girl.

Madara put the notebook down before turning to his pupil with an indifferent look. "She's fine, she was only knocked out for a few hours. Thanks to her aura he only received a minor concussion from the blow. You on the other hand have been out for two days."

Juane was surprised to hear how long he'd been asleep for but this was over taken by relief that Weiss was okay. "So, who won the match? Am I still a student here?"

"Ozpin found your performance to be up to par with what is required of Beacon students, so yes you are. As for who one, Weiss is the official winner of the match. Your aura entered the red after that surge you used to break out of the ice with your shield arm, her aura didn't enter the red until your shield met with her head." Madara explained to his apprentice who was somewhat surprised by it all. "Even if it was only by a fraction of a second, yours hit the red first."

Surprisingly Juane started laughing a few seconds after Madara stopped talking. "I never thought I'd be able to fight like that." He said looking at his hands before looking up at Madara again as if he remembered something. "Master, before the match you said you had something to tell me?"

Madara took on a far more serious look. "Yes." He stood up and pulled out four seals that were identical to the ones he used when he first spoke to Juane about his training and threw them at the walls of the room. "You are never to repeat what I'm about to tell you, do you understand?" Juane nodded. "Good, well to start off you should know I am not of this world."

**Another chapter down my friends. Im actually pretty proud of this fight, I thought it did a good job in showing off Juanes improvement and potential without making him to OP. Anyway Tell what you think in the reviews. LATER.**


	12. Chapter 12

**My inspiration for this story has bee relit by the flame that is Madara vs The Shinobi Alliance being dubbed. YEAH THATS RIGHT I SAID IT I'M A DUB WATCHER. Anyone who has a problem with that is more than welcome to promptly go fuck themselves, I don't care how you watch your anime so don't shit talk how I watch mine. Enjoy.**

"FIRE DRAGON HORDE"  
"WATER DRAGON HORDE"

Madara and Tobirama shouted as several dozen dragons made out of their respective elements slammed together instantly filling the area with a massive cloud of steam, this however did nothing to slow their fight. Madara summoned his Shokan and began spinning it while activating the green dust held in the base of the blades on either end creating a whirlwind to form around the weapon.

Tobirama drew his sword and pumped aura into activating the yellow dust send lightning arcing across the blade. The two met and began hammering each other with attacks that were either blocked or dodged. Both men were fighting to their strengths, Madara using his Sharingan to analyze, predict, and counter Tobirama's movements, while Tobirama used his superior speed and the advantage of the moisture in the air to strengthen his attacks.

They continued their never ending volley of attacks until Tobirama vanished and instantly reappeared behind Madara with his blade raised, Madara had no time to block the attack and instead activated his trump card. Tobirama brought the blade down only for it to be stopped by a blue spectral rib cage that formed around Madara shielding him. Tobirama was knocked out of his stance for a fraction of a second, but that was more than enough time for Madara to unleash a powerful kick into the former Hokage's chest while activating his semblance causing a large explosion to send both flying backwards.

Both ninja landed on their feet and readied the ranged weapons, Tobirama drawing his revolver and Madara splitting his staff in two. There was a moment of stillness as the two remained still with their weapons level at the other, it wasn't until a bead of sweat fell from Madara's face and hit the ground that the two took off sprinting in what seemed like a huge circle while firing at the other. Every time one of Tobirama's rounds made contact with something it would cause whatever it hit to have a large chunk of it completely disappear, not be destroyed just vanish.

When both ran out of ammo they dashed forward and focused chakra and aura into their palms as they cocked them back. Madara's hand became engulfed in fire and Tobirama's had lightning screeching from his.

"AGNI FIST"  
"CHIDORI"

The resulting clash caused an explosive shock wave which uprooted several of the surrounding trees, an enormous cloud of fire and lightning rose into the sky. It took several minutes for the smoke and dust to clear and reveal the two ninja lying on their backs several yards from each other trying to catch their breath.

Madara was the first to sit up and wiped his face clear of sweat. "That was my win, the score stands at sixteen to seventeen in my favor." He stated smugly as he looked around at the surrounding environment. "It's not as bad as when your bother and I fought, but still impressive." He chuckled. The two men were surrounded by the obliterated remains of what was once a large forest, about half a mile in the distance he could see the ocean that surrounded the island that they were fighting on.

The two knew that they couldn't fight all out anywhere near Beacon, Vale, or anywhere people were for fear of not just the safety of others but also the possibility that someone may see them use jutsu. To keep this from happening the two decided that the best place to fight to their hearts content without involving anyone else would be to do it on an uncharted, formerly grimm infested, island off the coast of mantel. Nobody would complain about them wrecking the place because not only do they probably not know the island exists but also because after every couple matches Madara had used wood style to regrow the forest so it's like nothing ever happened.

"How long was that match?" Tobirama asked ignoring Madara's gloating.

"Six hours." Madara said looking at the position of the sun.

"Dammit." Tobirama cursed. While most would find the ability to fight at the level they had been fighting at for six hours straight nonstop impressive if not down right inhuman, the two men on the ground were less than pleased. Back in their world when they were at their peak they were capable of fight for days if needed, now they were exhausted after only several hours of intense combat.

Madara didn't say anything but he agreed with the Senju, he'd never admit it out loud but he was actually some what glad to have the Senju around. Not only was he the only one who could train with him on equal terms, but also the white haired ninja provided him with a form of rivalry and competition that he hadn't experienced sense his childhood with Hashirama. Tobirama had similar thought towards the Uchiha.

Either one would rather slit their own throats then admit it, but they didn't really see the other as much of an enemy anymore. Saying that they considered the other to be a friend would still be a very large stretch, but they definitely didn't hate each other like they once did.

"Today is our last vacation day, classes start back tomorrow. We should return to the school to rest up and prepare." Tobirama said as he got to his feet. Madara just grunted in the affirmative as he stood back up and dusted himself off before walking over to the Senju who was sticking a marked kunai into the ground, he did this so that they could return to the island if they ever had more time off and wanted to train.

Madara placed his hand on the Senju's shoulder and the two disappeared from the island and reappeared with Madara's room at Beacon. "I thought I got rid of the seal you placed in here." He said sending a glare towards Tobirama's back as he opened the door and exited. Madara sighed and decided to drop the subject before walking over to his bathroom and turned on his shower as he removed his dirty clothing and tossed them into the basket near the door.

If there was one thing Madara would admit feels anywhere near as good as fighting a worthy enemy, it would definitely be the feeling of steaming hot water streaming across his body after several days of camping out on a deserted island and fighting with a Kage level opponent.

After his shower he got dressed in some clean clothes and summoned two shadow clones, he put both two work. One was made to begin grading papers he had stacked on his desk in his room while the other began putting together the next days lessons, no doubt the Senju was doing something similar. The real Madara however made his way to the cafeteria to get himself some food, he and the Senju had been eating nothing but fish they would catch from the ocean sense all the wild life on the island were undoubtedly killed during their sparring matches.

Madara began making his way towards the mess hall ignoring the shouts of students who were running away from his destination. As he arrived and pushed the door open he paused for a few seconds to watched as teams RWBY and JNPR assaulted each other with food. Deciding the headache wasn't worth it he started walking towards the other side of the mess hall with his sharingan active, as he walked he side stepped and weaved through several pieces of food the were launched in his direction.

Once arriving at the kitchen he entered and retrieved a plate from the staff selection area and exited once again walking through the chaotic food fight as if it wasn't happening. About halfway to the exit Jaune landed face first on the ground next to him. "Ah Jaune, have you kept up with you training in mine and the Senju's absence?" He asked the boy who was still on the ground.

"Yes master, I also upped my weights a bit." Jaune said from the floor.

"Excellent, get some rest tonight, we start back on your training tomorrow and I've though of some new exercises." With that Madara continued walking towards the exit. After making it to the door and passing by a monkey faunus and a blue haired boy he exited and started walking towards the courtyard. In the courtyard was a large tree that he enjoyed resting under whenever he felt tired, or in this case he wanted somewhere to eat in peace.

"Professor Uchiha." He heard his name called and recognized the accent.

"Velvet." He replied as she joined him in his walk towards his destination.

Once they arrived they both sat down against it and Madara began eating his lunch. "I haven't seen you or Professor Senju all vacation, where did you guys go?"

Normally Madara wouldn't respond kindly to someone prodding into his business like this but Velvet was one of his favorite students, and he knew she was only trying to make conversation. "The Senju and I were off training." He explained before taking another bite.

Velvet nodded to his short answer, she was use to it. Most people didn't want to talk to a faunus for long but she knew that wasn't why Madara did it, he was like that with everyone. One of the largest reasons she liked the young looking Professor so much was because she could tell he didn't think badly about faunus or treat them differently, she could tell that he considered himself above everyone, not just faunus. While that wasn't exactly a good thing, it was refreshing to know that he saw her as an equal to everyone else, besides himself of course.

"Did you not visit your family?" He asked surprising her, it was rare that he would do anything to contribute to a conversation other than simply responding to a question.

"No, my family lives in Vacuo and we can't afford the ticket to fly me out there. So instead I stayed here and caught up on my studies." Madara didn't say anything in response before taking another bite of his food. The two sat in a comfortable silence as Madara finished his meal and used a napkin to wipe his mouth when there was a click and a flash. Madara's hand instinctively twitched towards his weapon seal before stopping himself and looking over at Velvet who was now holding a camera with a smile on her face.

Madara grinned very lightly before standing up and making his way towards a trash can.

"Uh Professor." He heard from behind him and turned back to Velvet who was standing up now as well.

"Yes?"

Velvet's face was turning slightly red as she held her hands behind her back. "Um, my team is in charge of the school dance coming up and-"

"VEL!" A loud voice called out interrupting whatever she was going to say. Soon a brown blur tackled her to the ground. "Oh you have no clue how much I missed you while I was with my annoying little brothers!" Coco exclaimed from on top of her teammate.

"Welcome back Coco." Velvet greeted her leader as they both got to their feet.

"So what are you doing?"

"Well I was just talking to Professor Uchiha and..." She looked around only to find that he wasn't there anymore. "Where'd he go?"

**In Vale**

Tobirama walked down the street towards metal smiths shop, he needed to have his armor touched up. Normally his armor wasn't needed as his enemies are never able to touch him, however after training against the Uchiha and taking several powerful hit, mainly the Uchiha's semblance, his armor was in bad shape.

As he walked he passed by two teens walking down the same sidewalk as himself, it wasn't until they were passing by him that he felt the unmistakable sensation of an illusion being cast on him, he'd face enough sharingan users to have the feeling etched into his mind. His hand immediately shot back towards his back pocket catching the wrist of the dark skinned and green haired girl who was now grabbing for his wallet.

"It would be a very bad idea to try and steal from me." He growled turning to look at the girl who seemed genuinely shocked that someone didn't fall for her illusion, the grey haired boy seemed just as surprised. Tobirama tightened his grip until the girl winced in pain and let go of his money.

"How can you..." The boy started.

Tobirama let go of the girls wrist. "As if I'd fall for such a pathetic illusion." He interrupted looking the two over. "You two smell like blood." He stated bluntly causing the two to tense up. Tobirama looked at them for a few more seconds before turning away from them and continuing towards his direction. "Try to steal from me again and I'll take that hand next time." He said walking away from the clearly shake duo, what strangers did was none of his business. Unless it was an official job or it involved the Uchiha he could care less why they smelled like a fresh kill.

At the end of the day they were no issue. He didn't have the time or patience to deal with street scum, he had a real monster he had to supervise.

**Wow I forgot how fun it is writing for Madara and Tobirama, and have you guys seen the newest episode with the dragon fucker? I can't wait to see how I have these two deal with that. And don't even get me started on Cinder. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews. Later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so I finally finished the entirety of the Naruto anime and am completely read up on abilities, relationships, and everything else that could possibly come into play while writing this story. It is also because of this knowledge that I'm am aware of just how ridiculously outclassed Cinder is against Madara and Tobirama. In fact I doubt Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Neo, Adam, and Roman all working together could handle him even in his current state if he decided to go all out. In order to even the playing field slightly I have decided to break one of my rules, one that I really REALLY didn't want to break in this story, I'm gonna have to bring in a third. Enjoy.**

Madara was pacing back and forth in front of the class who were all staring at him strangely, though he ignored it. "Pressure points, while somewhat difficult to take advantage of by those not trained in their use, can prove..." He was cut off mid sentence by a sudden coughing fit him that last almost half a minute. Once he finally was able to straighten himself up Madara wiped his forehead which was covered in sweat. "Can prove to be very useful for bringing down opponents without having to critically wound them." He was about to continue his lecture until Pyrrha Nikos raised her hand with a frown on her face. "Yes Ms. Nikos?"

"Uh professor, are you feeling alright?" She asked looking his up and down the same way everyone else in the classroom had sense they arrived. He was sweating profusely, his face was pale, he would break into coughing fits every few minutes, and he had large bags under his eyes showing that he hadn't been sleeping lately.

"I'm fine, merely a small bug." He stated ignoring the skeptical looks he was getting from his students.

Yang was the next to say something. "You sure, cuz you look like you could keel over at any second." This earned several nods from other students.

"I assure you all I am completely health-" He was cut off by a fist slamming into the top of his head sending him face first into the ground. Madara was silent and still for several seconds as Tobirama stood over him while the class looked on completely shocked at what just happened.

"Knocked out in one blow, he's sicker than I thought." The Senju said nudging his unconscious body with his foot.

"PROFESSOR?!" Tobirama heard Velvet shout before jumping from her seat and running to the downed Uchiha. "Are you crazy, he's clearly not well and you hit him like that?!" She shouted at the older of the two professors in the room who didn't seem bothered.

Tobirama just walked over and took a seat in Madara's empty desk. "He's fine, if something like this could kill that bastard then my life would be a lot easier. Take him to the infirmary while we continue class, Jaune please assist your classmate with moving the Uchiha." Jaune was quick to jump up and help with his master.

He and Velvet were quick to get his arms over their shoulders and started carrying him out of the room as Tobirama continued where Madara left off. As they carried him through the halls Jaune noticed the angry look on Velvet's face, anger wasn't something he'd ever seen on the faunus girls face before. "Hey, you okay Velvet?"

Velvet looked a bit surprised at the sudden question. "I'm fine, It's just I can't believe how Professor Senju could be so cruel to Professor Uchiha. He was completely out of line striking him like he did." She said with more energy behind her voice than he'd ever heard before. "Honestly the two of them are always fighting and arguing, I'm worried Professor might hurt him one day. I know Madara's strong but Tobirama is still bigger and older."

Jaune nodded in understanding before smiling slightly. "Your looking to far into it, masters Madara and Tobirama have known each other for a very long time. Even though it may seem like they hate each other I can tell that they don't, punching master Madara and knocking him out like he did is just his way of checking master Madara's health." He explained.

After Madara and Tobirama both sat down and told their versions of their history in their former world Jaune had gained a new found respect and fear for both men. While he wasn't happy about some of the things that Madara and Tobirama had both admitted to doing he did understand that they were from another world where things were different, as well as the fact that they had both spent most of their lives at war.

"Well it's dangerous." She said again still not happy about it. As they neared the infirmary Velvet spoke up again. "You and Professor Uchiha are close right?" She asked not looking directly at Jaune.

Jaune scratched the back of his head nervously at the question. "Well, I guess you could say that. I mean he has been training me privately for a while and he did get me out of a very tight spot, but I don't think he's sees me as a friend as much as an apprentice."

Velvet nodded. "Has he ever... mentioned me?" She asked practically hiding her face as it was covered in blush.

Jaune now completely understood why Velvet was so worried and curious. It made him feel slightly sad sense he knew that Madara probably wouldn't return the girls feelings because of the whole 'being a practical god of destruction from another world thing', but then again weirder things have happened. "Master Madara doesn't really ever say much of anything unless it's directly involved with what he's doing at that moment." Velvet nodded understanding, that did sound just like him. "Look Velvet, I know I'm not the most experienced when it comes to this type of thing, hell I've been shot down every time I've asked Weiss out so far, but I think that you should just be straight forward with Master Madara about this. He doesn't seem like the type to enjoy beating around the bush."

Velvet still didn't look at him as her face was even redder than before now that he just laid it all out like that. In her head however, she knew he was right.

**Twenty minutes later**

Professors Goodwitch and Peach both stood over the unconscious Madara who laid motionless in the bed. "High fever, accelerated heart rate, dilated pupils, and unstable aura readings. It's a classic case of Aura Fever." Peach read off the chart.

Glynda stared at the sweating boy whose only sign of being alive was the slightly faster then normal movement of his chest as he breathed. "I thought that Aura Fever was just something everybody got when they were very young and that it is only contracted once? I've also never heard of it being bad enough to put someone into this kind of condition." She said gesturing to the boy with several tubes stuck in his arm and an ice pack on his head.

Peach nodded. "Your right, while most everyone contracts it as babies or young children, it is not unheard of for adults who have never had it to come down with it later in life. Aura Fever as you know is a disease that causes ones aura to being acting harmfully towards one own body. The diseases affect is directly linked to the amount of aura the afflicted has, sense most contract it as an infant or young child when their aura is still relatively small and weak it usually only causes a light fever for a few days before our bodies build up an immunity to it. Professor Uchiha however, from the records of his huntsmen's exam, has a staggeringly large and powerful aura which is why the disease is having such an affect on him. To be honest I'm surprised he didn't collapse long before professor Senju knocked him out."

Glynda nodded understanding the explanation. "Is his condition life threatening?"

"If left untreated and he went about his day, yes it could be, but sense we've caught it relatively early on and are pumping him with antibiotics as well as fluids and immunity boosters, he should be fine." She explained to Glynda.

"And how long will I be stuck in the bed?" Madara asked sounding annoyed as well as tired.

The two women were both surprised by his question. "You're awake? Wow I'm surprised, I didn't think you'd wake up for several more hours." Peach said as she walked over to his side and placed her hand on his bare chest before moving it up to his forehead. "Your fever is still strong and your heart is still racing. I'd say you'll be here for at least two days before we can even consider releasing you."

Madara grunted in annoyance at the thought of being stuck in a hospital bed for that long. "Who brought me here? Was it the Senju, that bastard will pay for hitting me like that."

"Jaune Arc and Velvet Scarletina were the ones who carried you here, as for Professor Senju, I'll be having words with him myself." Peach answered sounding just as displeased with Tobirama as Madara was. "Now you get some rest and let the medicine do it's work." Peach ordered him before turning to leave with Glynda right behind her.

Just as they exited the room he noticed Velvet slip into the room after nodding to the two teachers. "Hi professor, how are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"I'm fine, I'm going to kill that damned Senju the next time I see him though." He growled.

Velvet couldn't help but giggle at this. "Well I guess your healthy enough to be threatening people."

Madara didn't reply. "Shouldn't you be in class Velvet?"

She shook her head which caused her ears to flop to the sides ever so slightly. "This is my free period, I wanted to make sure you were okay." He didn't reply again and Velvet began thinking about what she'd been wanting to ask him lately. "So uh, professor... I was wondering, sense my team is in charge of the upcoming dance I was hoping that we could possibly go together."

Madara was actually surprised at the question, never in his wildest imaginations did he ever think that he, Madara Uchiha, would be asked on a date by a teenage girl with rabbit ears. The very idea in and of itself was laughable, he was over a hundred years old and had killed more people than this girl had ever met, and she wanted to go to a school dance with him? Every part of him wanted to laugh at the request but something inside him made him look at Velvet. She was kind, smart, and beautiful, as well as someone who truly seemed to care about him. "I don't believe faculty and students are allowed to part take in that type of relationship Velvet." He spoke in an even tone, it was the closest he could come to being gentle.

Velvets ears drooped slightly in a way that even Madara had to admit was adorable, it made a feeling appear in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time. "Your right, I'm sorry for putting you in that situation." She bowed her head slightly before standing up looking embarrassed. "I hope you feel better soon."

Velvet started towards the door before Madara did something completely out of character that surprised even himself. "Velvet." He got the girls attention. "I wouldn't mind sharing a dance however." He said causing the girls face to lighten up as she smiled and nodded to him before disappearing from the door leaving him alone.

Madara was left staring at the ceiling thinking about what he'd just done. "The Senju will never allow me peace after this."

**Sorry to everyone who didn't want a pairing but I'm gonna go with my heart on this one and I choose Velvet. I love Velvet and other than Neo she's my favorite girl in the series. Now none of you need to worry about me turning Madara into some kind of bitch, I've said this a trillion times before and I'll keep saying it, Madara will always be the badass asshole we know and love. Tell me what you all think in the reviews. LATER. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sup everybody, before we get in to this I just want to let you all know that Fidelis will be answering any questions you guys may have in a new chapter for the drabbles I'm writing. If you guys have any question you might want our favorite Dingo to read send them in to my PM, I will not accept those asked in the reviews section. Enjoy.**

"Widen your stance a bit more, and straighten your shoulders." Madara instructed Jaune from his spot under a large tree. Normally he would be taking part in the boys training instead of just instructing but he was still recovering from his illness. After he'd spent three days in bed he was finally release under the condition that he take it easy, so that left him with watching instead of taking part. "Raise your right hand higher on the handle of your sword."

Jaune did as he was instructed and continued his practice swings, he held the sword with two hands and had his shield/sheath collapsed at his hip. When Madara first began teaching Jaune swordsmanship he was a bit baffle about his shield and how it was properly used. He'd mastered dozens of weapons ranging from rope darts to nunchaku to large two handed nodachi, though something he'd never once used in his life was a hand held shield. It was for this reason that he had enlisted the help of Jaune's partner Pyrrha to instruct him on how to use the shield.

The girl had been more than eager to help her partner and easily agreed when asked, Madara would have to be a fool to not see that the girl was head over heels for his apprentice but it wasn't his job to help the boy with his love life. Madara had done a lot of things since he arrived on Remnant that completely went against who he was, and he'd swallowed his pride as probably the most feared shinobi in the history of his old world, but he drew the line at playing high school matchmaker.

Madara was brought out of his thoughts by a vibration in his shirt, pulling out his scroll he found a message from Velvet. After their chat in his infirmary room, the girl had visited him several more times and eventually convinced him to trade scroll numbers. He told her only to contact him in emergencies but so far the girl had taken to texting him every so often. 'Professor Senju is looking for you, he looks angry.' He read.

Madara chuckled lightly knowing exactly why the Senju was pissed, earlier that day Madara had discreetly let it slip that Tobirama had just gotten into a nasty fight with his 'girlfriend' as these kids referred to it, and had broken up with her within earshot of the two biggest gossips in the school, Yang Xiao Long and Coco Adel. Needless to say that the lie spread like wild fire throughout the school and almost the entire female population of Beacon, including several professors and a few male students, and they all wanted to be there to 'comfort' the 'broken hearted' second Hokage. While Madara would be the first to admit it was a rather juvenile way of getting revenge on the Senju for knocking him out several days prior, it was oh so satisfying to watch the man being hunted around the school by the nearly rabid horde of women.

He knew this would lead to retaliation of some kind, but he was more than willing to go to war with the Senju, and if they couldn't kill each other then making the others life a living hell would have to suffice. As a result of this a prank war was started that would go down in history as something to be feared, because just any ordinary prank wouldn't be enough. When your target was a Kage level shinobi you had to get creative.

**With Velvet**

Velvet smiled widely as she read the reply from her young teacher. 'Thanks for the warning.' It was short and to the point but she knew that was just how he was. Honestly Velvet still couldn't believe she was able to work up the nerve to ask the young Uchiha to the dance, even now she blushed when she thought about it. Even if they weren't 'going' together he still promised to dance with her. Velvet knew it was slightly odd how she felt about the boy for multiple reasons.

The first was that she was older than him, her being eighteen and him being fifteen, though in reality she had no clue how wrong she was about this fact. Another was that he was her teacher and she was suppose to be his student. Finally there was the fact the she knew very little about him, almost nobody did. However regardless of all this she couldn't deny the feeling in her chest whenever she spoke to him, she knew he didn't have the same feelings for her that she had for him but that didn't mean she shouldn't try and create some kind of relationship, or at the very least be his friend.

"Who you texting?" A voice from over her shoulder causing her to jump in surprise. Coco grabbed the scroll out of her friends hand and read it. "When did you get Professor Uchiha's number? Or better yet, why you you have his number?" Coco asked raising an eyebrow at the only other girl on her team, she was already well aware of the bunny girls crush on the Uchiha but still enjoyed teasing her every once in a while.

Velvet snatched her scroll back with a heavy blush. "I got it a few days ago while he was still sick. I was just warning Madara the professor Senju is angry with him again." Velvet explained trying to control her massive blush as her friend grinned. Neither were aware of the group whose attention they just caught with their conversation. The group of four sat at a lunch table a small distance away now listening intently to their conversation.

"Madara? So you two are already on a first name basis huh? I can already hear the wedding bells." Coco wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"Cocoooo." Velvet whined at her leaders teasing causing the fashionista to laugh before pulling the blushing girl into a light hug.

"I'm just playing with you Vel, so did you ask him out?"

"Yeah, but he said no to going with me." Her ears drooped slightly at this.

"He said what?" Coco lowered her shades slightly and spoke in a venom filled tone.

Velvet was quick to continue knowing her friend was about to go on a war path. "He said teachers and students aren't suppose to engage in such kinds of activities, but he did say he would like to dance with me!" Her ears rose again at the last part.

Coco smiled and laughed at hearing her friend was getting closer to breaking through her crushes shell. "I'm glad to here it, now come on. We need to find the boys and head to Goodwitch's office. She says we've got an away mission."

This surprised Velvet slightly. "But we're suppose to be putting together the dance!"

"Don't worry, her message said it should take more than a day, it's just another extermination mission. I promise we'll make it back in time for your dance with your prince." Coco teased the girl one last time.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you just mentioned Madara Uchiha?" The two girls were startled as a teenager wearing an orange mask with a single eyehole appeared between them. He wore a long set of black robes with a red cloud pattern covering the outside.

"Uh yeah, whose asking?" Coco asked not recognizing the man or the three others still sitting at a table several feet away all watching.

The man started flailing his arms in the air and looked almost as if he was dancing. "Oh happy day!" The masked man grabbed Coco by the hands. "Oh I've been look for my cousin Madara for so long! My name is Tobi Sarutobi and would happen to know where I can find Mady?" Tobi asked the girl wearing shades enthusiastically.

Coco wasn't sure how to handle the situation until the masked man started rising in the air as an enormous man covered head to toe in red red armor held him by the collar of his cloak. The man had at least several inches on their own team giant. "I apologize for my brother here, he gets a bit excited at times. Though he's right, if you know where we can find his cousin it would mean a lot." The remaining two also got up and approached.

The male was a tall slim, yet muscular, man not wearing a shirt. He wore long baggy grey pants and had bandages wrapped around his face from the nose down. On his head was a strange headband with a metal plate that had several curved lines in it. In a large leather holster strapped to his leg was what Coco could easily tell was a large shotgun. What stood out most about the guy however was the leather strap across his chest that was hold a monster of a sword that even Yatsuhashi would be jealous of.

The girl however looked far less odd than the boys, she wore a short purple ukata with a black sash holding it together at the waist, the ukata reached down to her mid thigh. On her legs she wore black leggings and a pair of purple flats on her feet. In her hair she had a white and yellow flower. Sewn into the side of the sash was an odd symbol that resembled a leaf.

"Oh uh sure." Velvet chuckled. "I believe he's helping one of our classmates with his training in the Emerald Forest. Are you four here for the festival?" She asked trying to battle off her shyness and create pleasant conversation.

"We sure are!" Tobi shouted as he continued to flail excitedly even as he was hanging nearly a foot off the floor. "Your looking at the great team ZYTH (zenith) of Shade academy!"

Once again Coco found herself shocked as she actually knew of them. "Wait, your the Demon Children! I've heard of you, your the ones who took out an entire colony of Sand Sifters including a Broodmother without any back up last year."

"Oh great, a fan girl. Look girly just tell us where in the forest we can find the Uchiha." The one with bandages on his face growled as he began to lose his patience.

The purple haired girl elbow him in the side and glared at him. "Ignore him, Zabuza just has a perpetual stick up his ass."

Coco laughed already liking this girl, Velvet on the other hand seemed a bit intimidated by Zabuza. "Uh sure, I'll show you on your scrolls map." She told the purple haired girl who pulled out her scroll and handed it over. "There you go, their usually in that area. Professor Senju may know more if you can find him though."

The purple haired girl nodded as she decided to look into this Senju later. "Thank you very much." She bowed her head before turning to leave with the three boys, Tobi still being carried by the giant.

"Well come on Vel, lets go find the boys." Coco told her friend before grabbing her by the hand and dragging her off.

**So I know this is a bit of a short chapter but I'm also writing the new White Mask chapter right now and I decided that I'd just set up the events that would unfold next chapter. And to all you wondering yes this is the beginning of where my two stories collide. Demon Children is still a bit behind this story and it may be a while before it catches up but trust me it will be worth the wait. I will not be following any of the four from that story and will remained focused on Madara, if you want to know what the four Shade ninja are doing from here on out when their not directly in contact with one of the main cast you'll have to wait for my other story to catch up. Tell me what you all think in the reviews and don't forget to check out my other stories. LATER.**


End file.
